The Awakening of the Vampire
by Tenshin no Kokoro
Summary: Sakura Haruno, una chica normal, o eso es lo cree, hasta que comienza a tener pesadillas que para ella no tienen sentido, pero no sabe que son fragmentos de su pasado. Todas las cosas empiezan a tener mas sentido con la llegada de un nuevo vecino.
1. Primer Encuentro

Hola chicas, este es el primer fic que publico o=, denme una oportunidad xD, espero y les guste.

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertecen, todos ellos son creación del oh grandísimo todo poderoso Masashi Kishimoto-sama xD

* * *

CAPITULO 1: Primer encuentro

_Sentía que algo o alguien la venia siguiendo desde hace rato, tenia un mal presentimiento y su corazón no dejaba de dar fuertes latidos. _

_Escuchaba los pasos acercarse rápidamente, cuando de un momento a otro se detuvieron y un alivio recorrió su cuerpo, estaba siendo una paranoica, tal vez ni siquiera la venían siguiendo._

_Miro la hora, ya eran las 2 de la mañana, ¿Qué hacia una joven a esas horas? Ni ella lo sabia, no se había dado cuento ni como había llegado ahí._

_Entonces detuvo abruptamente el paso cuando miro al frente. Tres tipos la miraban con una lasciva sonrisa. Su cuerpo tembló, sabia que tenia que correr, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Solo kamy-sama sabia que intención tenían esos tipos, tal vez eran violadores, o asesinos. _

_Sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza negando, definitivamente esos pensamientos no ayudaban para nada._

_Entonces se armo de valor y siguió caminando como si nada, hasta llegar donde estaban parados aquellos tipos. Sintió un escalofrió al escuchar sus risas._

_¿A dónde crees que vas preciosa? Si nos acabamos de conocer - dijo uno de ellos jalándola de la muñeca._

_Suélteme, yo a usted no lo conozco – contesto la chica jaloneándose para que la soltaran, mas no tuvo éxito._

_Pero que carácter oye, si quieres ahorita nos conocemos mejor – susurro con voz insinuante otro de ellos tomándola de los hombros y arrinconándola contra la pared de uno de los edificios._

_¡Déjeme! – grito la chica al borde del llanto. Estaba aterrada, se movía desesperada en un intento por soltarse, pero todo era en vano. Miro que los dos se acercaban con un brillo de excitación en los ojos._

_Mira Marco, no me había dado cuenta, su cabello es rosa y suave – dijo el mas joven de ellos, tomando uno de los mechones del cabello de la chica._

_Nos vamos a divertir mucho pequeña – _

_La chica comenzó a llorar, tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al sentir la mano de uno de ellos en su pierna. Comenzó a temblar aun mas, quería gritar, pero su garganta no le respondía y aunque tal vez si lo hiciera seria en vano, no había ni un alma en pena que pudiera ayudarla. Cerro los ojos sentía que todo daba vueltas._

_Suéltenla – dijo una voz varonil detrás de ellos. Era un chico, no se veía su rostro ni nada ya que todo estaba oscuro, pero sus ojos eran de color rojo vivo, parecían estar en llamas._

_Quien te crees que eres para venir a darnos ordenes crio – contesto amenazante uno de ellos acercándose lentamente al muchacho._

_El chico desapareció y se volvió una sombra borrosa y en un instante el tipo que se le acercaba termino estampado en la pared en donde se había formado una gran grieta por el impacto y la fuerza con la que había sido lanzado._

_La pelirosa grito al escuchar el golpe, justo a donde estaba ella, el tipo que la había arrinconado contra la pared yacía sin vida y con el cráneo destrozado. Sintió un tibio liquido recorrer su mejilla e instintivamente se llevo una mano a ella para saber que era. Miro su mano, el líquido era rojo, era la sangre que le había salpicado._

_Grito aterrada y dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar al tipo que no dejaba de desangrarse en el suelo, sus piernas flanquearon y cayo de sentón en el suelo. No podía estar sucediendo eso. Levanto la mirada y vio como mas sangre salpicaba en las paredes y en el suelo y dos cuerpos sin vida caían estrepitosamente en el suelo._

_Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el color carmesí que inundaba el suelo, no dejaba de temblar ante tan macabro espectáculo. Escucho unas tenues y tranquilas pisadas acercándose hacia ella, entonces una corriente de adrenalina fluyo por todo su cuerpo y se levanto para comenzar a correr._

_No detuvo su andar y con toda su energía corría desesperadamente, miraba hacia atrás, pero no volvió a ver la silueta del chico, aun así sentía como la sangre fluía rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, y el sentimiento de temor aun no desaparecía. _

_La luz de las lámparas parpadeaba y de un momento a otro se apago, su suerte no podía ser mas grande, no veía ni por donde iba y sin pensarlo doblo en una calle. No dejaba de correr y se detuvo al darse cuenta de que había cometido un gran error. Había entrado en un callejón sin salida._

_La única iluminación ahí era la luz de la luna que creaba tenebrosas siluetas. Sintió la corriente del aire mover sus cabellos. Cerró los ojos instantáneamente al escuchar de nuevo pasos acercarse a ella, estaba segura de que había llegado su fin. _

_Espero a que algo pasara, esperaba sentirse desfallecer poco apoco, pero no ocurría nada, así que abrió lentamente los ojos y lo vio._

_La luz de la luna iluminaba su bello rostro. Sus facciones eran las de apenas un joven, se veía que tenia su misma edad. Su cabello era de color negro con curiosos destellos azules, y su piel, su piel era muy blanca. Entonces dio un brinco al ver sus ojos, ya no eran rojos, ahora eran color negro. _

_Dudo por un segundo que fuera el mismo chico que la había salvado minutos antes, pero estaba segura de que era el mismo. Y entonces sus dudas se confirmaron al escuchar su voz._

_Te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo Sakura – susurro el chico con una mirada dulce y melancólica extendiéndole una mano para que la chica la tomara._

_La pelirosa se sobresalto al ver el rostro tan conmovedor del muchacho y recordó que la había llamado por su nombre. Ella no recordaba haberlo conocido en algún lado más el sin embargo sabia su nombre._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su mano sin darse cuenta. Vio como lamia su otra mano que estaba manchada de sangre y entonces la mirada del chico se volvió de un rojo escarlata. Sintió que la abrazaban pero era como si esa mirada la hubiera paralizado._

_Por favor, regresa a mí – susurro el muchacho._

_Sintió como lagrimas caían en su cuello. Él estaba llorando. Entonces sintió que unos colmillos se clavaban en su cuello comenzando a succionar el líquido carmín que se derramaba poco a poco por su cuello._

* * *

Despertó asustada con un dolor punzante en el cuello. Todo había sido un sueño, o mas bien una pesadilla. Recordó al chico que la protagonizo, era el mismo con el que había estado soñando desde hacía dos semanas. Aunque al principio se inquieto por las pesadillas tan aterrorizantes que tenía, después solo las ignoraba al despertarse y las olvidaba conforme pasaba el día.

Se levanto perezosamente de su cama, sintiendo el constante dolor en su cuello, se había sentido tan real.

Abrió las ventanas de su habitación y miro que había un camión de mudanza unas calles antes de su casa. Había escuchado de sus padres que llegarían vecinos nuevos, y por el gesto que hicieron en ese momento, parecía que los nuevos vecinos no les agradaban en lo mas mínimo, cosa que le extraño ya que sus padres eran muy sociables.

El día parecía estar triste ya que el cielo estaba completamente nublado y había una corriente de aire que sacudía la copa de los arboles.

Observo como llegaba una motocicleta del tipo deportiva y un coche negro detrás del camión, se quedo mirando fijamente al conductor cuando bajó de la motocicleta, traía casco puesto, por lo que no lo veía.

Entonces cuando el conductor se quito el casco quedo paralizada, su cabello era color negro y tenia esos destellos azules.

_**Shannaroo!! Es el mismo chico con el que hemos estado soñando!!**_

No, no puede ser el – dijo la pelirosa cerrando la cortina para no seguir delirando mas.

_**Por que lo hiciste? Sabes que es el mismo chico con el que estuvimos soñando.**_

Ya lo soñamos tanto que lo estamos alucinando – intento convencerse así misma.

_**Puede que tengas razón, pero no estaré convencida hasta que no lo vea.**_

Eso suena tentador, pronto te demostrare que no es el mismo –

Después de alejarse de la ventana se metió a su baño para darse una ducha. Era fin de semana por lo que no había escuela y ese día le tocaba hacer algunas compras con su amigo Naruto para un proyecto que le habían encargado en la escuela.

Salió del baño y se vistió para salir al supermercado. Simplemente se puso una blusa blanca de tirantes ajustada y unos jeans también ajustados. Se puso unas sandalias del mismo color que la blusa y se dejo el cabello suelto.

SAKURA POV

Al bajar me encontré con la imagen de mis padres en la sala charlando con un joven. El ambiente parecía tenso, pero al darse cuenta de que yo había bajado los tres me miraron y sonrieron.

Sakura-chan, mira, el es nuestro nuevo vecino, Itachi Uchiha, y se acaba de mudar junto con su hermano – dijo mi padre señalando a nuestro invitado.

Su piel era blanca, sus ojos color negro al igual que su cabello, por su rostro aparentaba quizás unos 20 o 22 años. Se me hacia conocido de algún lugar y se parecía mucho a _él_.

Me di cuenta de que lo había estado mirando por mucho tiempo, así que avergonzada y sonrojada salude al notar las miradas confundidas de los demás.

Konichiwa Itachi-san – salude cordialmente sonrojada.

El hecho una carcajada y sonrió haciéndome sonrojar, el de verdad era muy lindo.

Mucho gusto Sakura, es un placer conocerte – dijo Itachi acercándose, entonces me tomo la mano para besarla. Me puse más colorada que nunca al notar su gran sonrisa, note sus relucientes dientes blancos de los que sobresalían unos colmillos afilados.

Ehm – carraspeo mi padre, celoso por la galantería y el flirteo de Itachi.

Oh, lo siento Haruno-sama – se disculpo Itachi soltando suavemente mi mano.

Solo dime Takeshi – respondió mi padre ya mas tranquilo.

Mmm, perdonen la molestia, pero tengo que irme, gracias por prestarme su teléfono, mi hermanito debe estar enfadado por hacerlo esperar –

No hay problema Itachi-san, cuando quiera – dijo mi mamá sonriendo.

Gracias, me voy, gusto en conocerte Sakura-chan – se despidió con la mano y me guiñó un ojo antes de salir. De nuevo me sonroje.

Escuche como mi padre gruñía celoso.

Cálmate Takeshi, son solo jóvenes – trato de tranquilizarlo mi madre.

_**Shannaroo!!! ¿Quién era ese chico tan lindo?!!!**_

FIN SAKURA POVS

* * *

Hey, Itachi baka, ¿por que tardaste tanto? – dijo un chico pelinegro al ver que su hermano se acercaba.

Sasuke – chan, no seas gruñón, no me tarde tanto, además _pude verla_.

El menor se estremeció ante las palabras de su hermano.

¿_Ella_ está aquí? – pregunto sacudiendo al mayor por los hombros.

Si, y a crecido bastante.

¿y por que demonios no me lo dijiste? – grito colérico.

Cálmate Sasukito-chan, no grites – odiaba que su hermano lo llamara así y su ira aumento mas.

¿¡Como quieres que me calme!?

Era una sorpresa que te tenía preparada, los encontré, a ella y a Naruto-kun, los dos viven aquí.

No lo podía creer, los dos estaban cerca de el, lo había estado buscando _tanto_ tiempo y por fin los encontraba.

Escucho unas risas que se escuchaban a lo lejos y se quedo observando fijamente la cabellera rubia y otra rosa, eran _ellos_.

Los dos reían estrepitosamente y al pasar enfrente, el rubio desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba parado. Los dos se miraron fijamente.

Naruto, ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto la pelirosa mirando hacia dónde su amigo mantenía la mirada fija.

Estaban enfrente de la casa de Itachi. No entendía el comportamiento de su amigo el rubio, primero vio a Itachi y le sonrió haciendo que el chico que le correspondiera la sonrisa, pero al desviar otro poco la mirada, lo vio a _él_, el mismo con el que había estado soñando.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de que era el mismo.

El menor de los hermanos se quedo mirándola y al darse cuenta de que también esos dos lo estaban mirando se sorprendió. No pensó que lo recordaran.

Vámonos Sakura-chan – dijo de repente Naruto, jalando de la mano a la pelirosa.

La chica no reaccionaba, estaba en shock, simplemente se dejo llevar por su amigo que la jalaba. Era el chico con el que había estado soñando, y por el comportamiento de Naruto, al parecer, el también lo conocía de algún lado.

Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba, esos dos ya se conocían – interrumpió el silencio Itachi, viendo que su hermano tenia la cabeza gacha.

Cállate baka.

* * *

¿Quién era el, Naruto? – pregunto la chica después de salir del shock.

Un conocido de hace _muchos_ años – respondió el rubio.

El rubio se preocupo al ver el semblante confundido de Sakura, pero no quiso decir nada, pensó que era mejor quedarse callado, pero la chica termino con el silencio.

¿Sabes, Naruto? Hay algo que nunca te conté – dijo la pelirosa mirando al suelo.

El chico rubio comenzó a preocuparse mas, tal vez ella lo recordaba _todo_ y nunca se lo dijo.

¿A que te refieres Sakura-chan?

Es una larga historia, y tal vez no me creas.

No importa, ¿Qué te parece si vamos o tomar un café y me cuentas todo? – dijo amablemente el rubio tomando de la mano a Sakura para llevarla a la cafetería mas cercana.

La chica solo sonrió, tenia un gran amigo en el cual confiar.

Y bien? Que les pareció? Este es el primer capi, pronto les traeré la continuación, espero y lo haiga disfrutado cada una de ustedes

Si quieren verme feliz y ver la conti pronto dejen muchas galletas, osea reviews (=


	2. ¿Recuerdos o Sueños?

_Hola chicas, vengo a dejarles el segundo capitulo ;) espero y sea de agrado._

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece T-T __**© Masashi Kishimoto**_

CAPITULO 2:

- No se por donde empezar, Naruto – dijo una chica de cabello rosado.

- Adelante Sakura-chan, dímelo – respondió un chico de cabellera rubia.

-Es que desde hace algunas semanas, he estado teniendo sueños extraños.

-¿Y de que tratan Sakura-chan?

-Sangre, sangre y mas sangre, en todos aparece un chico que me salva y al final … -

-¿Qué pasa al final Sakura-chan? – interrumpió impaciente el rubio.

-El me muerde en el cuello y se bebe mi sangre –

La chica dijo esto en voz baja, susurrando cerca del rostro del chico. Si alguien la escuchara creería que esta loca, por lo que prefirió decirlo en voz baja.

El rubio abrió los ojos inmediatamente. Su amiga comenzaba a recordar sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

- ¿Y quien era ese chico que aparecía en tus sueños? – cuestiono inmediatamente el rubio.

Observo como su amiga bajaba la cabeza con una extraña sonrisa.

- Por muy difícil que sea de creer, era él, el chico que se encontraba con Itachi-san cuando pasamos por su casa –

Naruto se paralizo, definitivamente ella estaba recordando todo.

- ¿Estas segura de eso Sakura-chan?

- Claro que si, vi su rostro, era el mismo chico con el que soñé.

Sakura se molesto un poco al ver el rostro de incredulidad de Naruto, sabia que nadie le creería, no debió decírselo a nadie, era su culpa sentirse molesta en ese momento. Se levanto de su asiento molesta dispuesta a irse, pero una mano la detuvo.

-Espera Sakura-chan, no me malinterpretes, claro que te creo, solo que me quede pensando.

- Parecía que pensabas que era una mentirosa.

- No, claro que no Sakura-chan, yo te creo, pero dime, ¿de donde conoces a Itachi? –cuestiono el rubio.

La pelirosa se sonrojo un poco al recordar cuando Itachi había estado en su casa por la mañana, recordó como intento flirtear con ella, y las sonrisas que logro ver dejándola impactada.

-Hoy en la mañana estuvo en mi casa – contesto la chica sonrojándose.

Su amigo frunció el ceño, si no fuera porque lo conocía perfectamente, hubiera pensado que estaba celoso.

- Tu tampoco me malinterpretes a mi Naruto, solo les fue a pedir el teléfono prestado a mis padres, y se presento – Sakura no podía olvidar como el chico le había besado la mano.

-Ya veo – dijo el rubio aun sin quitar su el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto? – pregunto la chica.

-No nada – respondió agitando los brazos para restarle importancia.

-Ahora, porque no hacemos lo que venimos a hacer, vayamos a comprar ese material Sakura oni-chan – dijo rodeando los hombros de la pelirosa en un abrazo.

Le gustaba cuando el chico la llamaba así, después de todo eran como hermanos.

-Oye Sakura-chan, ¿de verdad tenemos que comprar todas esas frutas? Son demasiadas – se quejo el rubio que recibió un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Naruto, debemos comprar todo así que no te quejes.

-De acuerdo, pero yo no pagare nada –

El rubio sintió la mirada asesina de Sakura, por lo que sudo frio, la pelirosa era verdaderamente aterradora cuando estaba enojada.

-Jeje, tranquila Sakura-chan, era una broma – se disculpo nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza. La chica suspiro, el rubio nunca cambiaria.

Los dos se encaminaron al supermercado después de abandonar la cafetería. Ya que el establecimiento no estaba tan lejos de ahí, iban caminando con calma por las calles.

Ellos iban tan entretenidos en su plática que no se dieron cuenta de que un par de ojos les miraba curiosos y enfadados.

Sakura y Naruto caminaban con toda la calma del mundo hasta llegar al supermercado, no era enorme, como otros, pero por lo menos encontrarían lo que necesitaban. Sacaron la lista con las cosas que necesitaban, iban recorriendo todo el lugar, tomando todas las cosas que venían en su lista hasta que terminaron.

Naruto estaba distraído mientras las pelirosa revisaba que no les faltara nada. Miraba a todos lados, intentando encontrar algo con que des aburrirse, y entonces la vio, a Hinata, una tímida chica de su grupo, que era amiga de Sakura.

-Oye, Sakura-chan, ¿Me esperas un momento? Ahora regreso – dijo el ojiazul dejando a Sakura con la palabra en la boca.

-Hey, Naruto, ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto la pelirosa, pero el chico ya no la escucho debido a que se había alejado bastante.

Bufo molesta, pero entonces vio la causa de la huida del rubio. Una chica de cabellos azules y ojos aperlados, era Hinata, una amiga que estaba enamorada de Naruto.

Sonrió enternecida y contenta al ver como Naruto la saludaba sonrojado, era una escena muy linda ver a un par de enamorados.

Decidió no ir a interrumpir, por lo que camino con el carrito de compras, buscando algo de su agrado.

A lo lejos diviso una pequeña cajita de color rojo con un listón rosado al frente, entonces sus ojos brillaron con emoción, eran los chocolates que había estado buscando por un buen tiempo. Los probó en sus vacaciones y le encantaron, y desde que había regresado los había estado buscando como loca en todos los lugares.

Se apresuro rápidamente a ellos y trato de alcanzarlos, pero para su desgracia, estaban en lo más alto del anaquel. A pesar de tener una buena estatura el anaquel era demasiado alto. Maldijo por los bajo su suerte, tendría que esperar que Naruto regresara ya que el era mal alto que ella.

Entonces vio como una blanca mano alcanzaban los chocolates para después entregarle la caja.

-Arigato – dijo agradecida haciendo una reverencia.

Tomo los chocolates y sonrió contenta.

-No hay de que –

La chica quedo estática, era _su_ voz. Su cuerpo tembló levemente y levanto el rostro para poder ver de quien se trataba, y entonces lo vio. Era él, estaba segura de ello, el mismo chico que aparecía en sus sueños.

-Hola, tu eres Haruno Sakura ¿no? – dijo inmediatamente con una linda sonrisa.

La chica asintió como tonta, estaba en shock, solo que no sabia si era porque estaba viendo al chico que aparecía en sus sueños, o por esa deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke, me acabo de mudar cerca de tu casa –

-Si, ¿tu eres el hermano de Itachi-san, verdad? – respondió la chica.

Sasuke frunció en ceño al notar la dulzura que emanaba la voz de la chica al nombrar a su hermano.

-Itachi es mi hermano mayor, gusto en conocerte Sakura – dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano cordialmente como un saludo.

Sakura sintió una especie de _Déja Vú_ al ver la mano del chico. Recordó con exactitud sus sueños, en los que al final el le extendía su mano para que ella la tomara.

La pelirosa no dudo ni un segundo y tomo su mano, tal y como lo hacia en sus sueños. Esperaba que el chico la abrazara así como pasaba cuando soñaba, pero un segundo después se dio cuenta de que estaba en la realidad, por lo que solo le dedico una amable sonrisa. El pelinegro correspondió y también sonrió.

Cuando lo vio sonreír una especie de recuerdo surco su mente.

_*****************************FLASH BACK*********************************_

_-¡Hey teme, deja de besar a Sakura-chan enfrente de mí! – grito frenético un rubio._

_-Hmmp, cállate dobe – contesto un pelinegro mirando hacia atrás, para después volver a labor._

_-Sakura-chan, si nos ve tu padre, nos matara, sobre todo a mi que le pedí permiso para que vinieras a mi casa – suplico el rubio imaginándose todo lo que pasaría si el padre de la pelirosa se enterara de que era cómplice para que su hija se viera con el hijo de su peor enemigo._

_-No te preocupes Naruto-chan, mi padre no se enterara de nada – dijo la pelirosa para después seguir besando a su __**novio**__ secreto._

_-Pero Sakura-chan, apenas eres una niña, no puedes hacer eso._

_-Cállate dobe, que tú no eres el más indicado decir eso._

_-¿A que te refieres teme?_

_-Crees que no se que te besas con la hija de una de las empleadas de tu casa – respondió el pelinegro, haciendo que el rubio sudara frio. El chico azabache abrazo a su novia por la cintura por fin mirando la expresión de Naruto en esos momentos que era muy graciosa._

_Los dos chicos se echaron a reír por la expresión del rubio, era digna de recordarse para toda la vida._

_-De acuerdo dobe, relájate, sabes que no le diríamos a nadie – trato de tranquilizar la situación que el mismo había creado._

_-Esta bien, pero Sakura-chan, será mejor que regresemos, tu padre ya no debe de tardar en llegar por ti – dijo Naruto._

_La pelirosa asintió. Hizo una mueca al ver a Naruto mirando así que le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que se alejara un poco para poder despedirse de su novio._

_El rubio no comprendía, pero al final logro reaccionar._

_-De acuerdo, los dejare solos, pero no hagan nada malo – dijo el chico ojiazul con un tono de picardía que hizo sonrojar a los enamorados. Entonces comenzó a alejarse._

_-Etto, Sasuke-kun – dijo la chica deteniendo el beso._

_-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?_

_-Yo me preguntaba… es que pronto…_

_-¿Quieres saber si estaré en tu fiesta de cumpleaños? – pregunto el azabache, adivinando los pensamientos de la chica._

_Sakura asintió feliz y un poco sonrojada._

_-Lo siento Sakura, pero tal vez eso no será posible – dijo Sasuke bajando la cabeza._

_El semblante de la pelirosa cambio a de uno feliz, a uno de tristeza. Todo se debía a esa estúpida rivalidad que tenían los clanes Uchiha y Haruno._

_-Perdóname Sakura, pero aun así, ¿crees que yo me perdería tu cumpleaños numero trece? - cuestiono el chico tomando el rostro de la pelirosa entre sus manos._

_-Sasuke-kun, ¿no pensaras entrar en la fiesta verdad?_

_-Te tengo preparada una sorpresa después de todo, así que no te puedo revelar mis planes._

_-¡Sakura-chan! Corre tu padre ya llego – grito el rubio agitando las manos._

_-Anda Sakura, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa – dijo el chico Uchiha dándole un fugaz beso en los labios._

_La pelirosa asintió y lo abrazó. Sasuke no pudo resistir las ganas y la volvió a besar tiernamente. No querían separarse pero el chico detuvo el beso._

_-Sakura, ¿Qué haces?, nos van a descubrir._

_-Te quiero Sasuke-kun – susurro la pelirosa con ternura abrazándolo._

_-Yo también, demasiado- respondió Sasuke en el oído de la ojijade. _

_Los dos se dieron un último beso para después separarse. La pelirosa entonces salió corriendo hacia su amigo el rubio._

*********************** FIN FLASHBACK *****************************

-¡Hey Sakura-chan! – grito un rubio a lo lejos acercándose rápidamente hacia ellos, mas sin embargo no se dio cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro.

-Naruto – susurro la pelirosa.

-Sakura-chan, a que no sa… - intento decir el rubio pero se percato de que había alguien más.

-Naruto, el es Sasuke-kun, es nuevo en el vecindario.

-Si lo se, Sakura-chan.

-¿ustedes dos se conocen? – pregunto la pelirosa al ver como Naruto sonreía de lado y el chico pelinegro también lo hacia, solo que era menos evidente.

-Por supuesto Sakura-chan, no te dije hace un rato que era un viejo amigo cuando me preguntaste por el –

La pelirosa se sonrojo ante la indiscreción de su amigo, escucho una risa por parte de Sasuke que provoco que su color aumentara mas. Pellizco el brazo del rubio para que este no siguiera hablando, pero al parecer el chico no reacciono.

-Ahh, Sakura-chan, porque me pellizcas, si es verdad, tu me preguntaste por el teme – trato de excusarse el rubio, sobándose su brazo, pero solo recibió un golpe por la pelirosa que estaba molesta y avergonzada.

-Naruto – dijo Sakura molesta, el rubio recordó de lo que era capaz la pelirosa cuando estaba enfadada.

- Era broma Sakura-chan, jeje, no te molestes – se disculpo nervioso sobándose ahora la cabeza.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun – hablo la chica sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado para que no se percatara de su sonrojo, pero aun así fue en vano.

-No hay de que avergonzarse Sakura, es normal tener curiosidad por un vecino nuevo – dijo Sasuke dedicándole una tentadora sonrisa. La chica, aun sonrojada le miro y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Arigato, Sasuke-kun.

-Oye, Sakura-chan, será mejor que nos vayamos ya, estoy cansado de estar aquí parado – interrumpió el rubio, caminando despreocupadamente hacia la cajas de cobro.

-Hey teme, no vienes – pregunto Naruto.

-No, lo siento, vine a comprar algunas cosas – se disculpo el Uchiha, despidiéndose.

-De acuerdo, de todos modos no quería que vinieras – bufo Naruto aparentando molestia, pero al final termino por ensanchar una gran sonrisa.

-Hmmp, dobe.

-Hasta pronto Sasuke-kun – se despidió la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos luego Sakura – dijo Sasuke, guiñándole el ojo tal y como lo había hecho Itachi.

Quedo pasmada, era su imaginación, o Sasuke de verdad le había coqueteado. Escucho a Naruto reír y entonces reacciono.

-Hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme ya se fue – se burlo el ojiazul dejando escapar una risa.

-Cállate Naru-baka – dijo la pelirosa sonrojada.

Sakura regreso a su casa después de hacer las compras con Naruto. Decidió abrir su ventana para dejar entrar un poco del aire que estaba corriendo.

Se tumbo en su cama con la mirada perdida. Se sentía tan confundida.

Dudaba que lo que vio ese día fuera verdad, y solo un sueño, pero de verdad estaba despierta y no en una de sus pesadillas.

Recordó, cuando por la mañana lo observo por primera vez, de verdad Sasuke era el chico que se aparecía en sus sueños, pero, ¿Por qué sucedía eso?, no tenia ni idea, pero estaba muy confundida, demasiado. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a divagar, recordando sus sueños y comparándolos con la realidad.

Sasuke era exactamente igual en la vida real, su piel suave y blanca, sus finos labios rosas, su sedoso cabello azabache, esa perfecta sonrisa que la había dejado son aliento, su embriagante aroma, esos penetrantes ojos negros y _rojos_.

Entonces de un sentón se reincorporo sobre su cama, no podía permitirse tener esos pensamientos. Después de todo, solo lo había soñado, no era como si le gustase, solo era simple curiosidad como el mismo lo había dicho.

Recordó el guiño que le había hecho y se ruborizo, el le coqueteo, aunque sea un poco. Dio un largo suspiro de cansancio y volvió a recostarse.

Reacciono sobre ese pensamiento que había tenido en el supermercado, en donde Sasuke eran mas que amigos y se besaban, ¿Qué había sido eso?¿Acaso su mente había creado eso sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de ello? No entendía que es lo que había pasado, su mente estaba en blanco, y por un momento deseo besar a Sasuke, de la misma manera en la que había pasado en su pensamiento, o sueño, no sabia como catalogarlo.

Siguió haciendo memoria, ese lugar era muy diferente a la época en la que estaban, hasta la ropa era muy extraña, era del tipo que se usaba hacía siglos.

No sabia que pensar, todo eso era muy confuso.

Cerró los ojos poco a poco, relajando completamente cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta que se fue quedando poco a poco dormida.

_- ¡Sakura-chan, feliz cumpleaños! – grito efusivamente un rubio, abrazando a su amiga. _

_El rubio le entrego una pequeña cajita de terciopelo color azul. La chica lo abrió y se sonrió enormemente. Era un collar de oro blanco con una piedra de jade en medio._

_- Naruto, ¡Gracias!, ¡Me encanta! – dijo la pelirosa, lanzándose a los brazos de su amigo, dándole un fuerte abrazo._

_- Jeje, sabia que te gustaría Sakura-chan – respondió el chico, correspondiendo al abrazo._

_Los dos se separaron por un momento y el chico le entrego otra cajita que había sacado quien sabe de donde._

_- Sakura-chan, el teme te mando esto – dijo Naruto entregándole una caja de color rojo._

_La chica estaba dispuesta a abrir el regalo con una gran sonrisa, pero el rubio le detuvo._

_- Espera, aun no esta completa la sorpresa, te esta esperando en el jardín, detrás de la fuente –susurro el rubio para que nadie mas lo escuchara._

Sabía que ir no era correcto, pero sus deseos fueron más fuertes que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llego ahí.

Maldijo al ver que la ventana de la chica estaba abierta ya que ahora no tenía ningún impedimento para darse la vuelta e ir de regreso.

Salto hacia la ventana con una tremenda agilidad nada propia de un humano. Miro hacia todos lados para cerciorarse que nadie lo hubiera visto.

Entro a la habitación de un salto. Y ahí estaba ella, al parecer estaba teniendo un buen sueño ya que estaba sonriendo entre sus sueños.

Se le acerco mirándola con ternura. Extrañaba mucho verla, y había esperado muchísimo tiempo para eso.

Se sentó al lado de ella y se acerco lentamente a su rostro dispuesto a besar los labios de la chica, pero reacciono a tiempo y se reincorporo.

Ya no aguantaba mas, quería tenerla cerca de nuevo, pero era muy difícil para que eso ocurriera, al parecer ella no recordaba nada y no iba a ser tan fácil para que recordara todo.

Rozo levemente el rostro de la pelirosa, recorriendo desde el pomulo hasta la barbilla.

La chica abrió los ojos inmediatamente ante el contacto del pelinegro.

_En lo personal, no estoy muy contenta con este capitulo, pero lo hice de rapidito, porque si voy empezando, no se me hace bueno retrasarme tanto tiempo. En fin, la calidad de este capitulo que da a su criterio (:_

_Gracias por sus reviews a:_

_Silvermist23_

_Sesrena _

_Lilu the Little witch _

_Setsuna17_

_Rosybeth _

_Muchas gracias por leerme chicas, de veras que se los agradezco._

_Y ya saben, una fic con reviews, es un fic feliz (;_

_Nos leemos después =D_


	3. No Dejo de Pensar en Ti

_Hola mis queridas tomodachis ^^ me alegra muchísimo que estén siguiéndome capitulo a capitulo, aunque apenas vayan 2._

_Bueno de todos modos aquí les dejo el 3 capitulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 3:**

_**No dejo de pensar en ti**_

Sintió como algo suave y helado le rozaba la piel de su rostro. Aunque el contacto era bastante gélido, le agradaba, se sentía bien, por lo que al principio no quiso abrir los ojos, pero el olor de una exquisita fragancia la obligo a hacerlo.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos viendo la sombra de una persona, que al principio le pareció conocida.

Entonces abrió completamente los ojos sorprendida. Se incorporo en su cama de un salto para comprobar que lo que acaba de ver era cierto.

Parpadeo confusa, en un parpadeo lo vio, pero en otro desapareció. Al parecer ya estaba teniendo alucinaciones.

Paso su vista por toda su habitación, pero no había absolutamente nadie. Solo vio como el viento mecía suavemente las cortinas de su ventana.

Dio un largo suspiro, esa situación se estaba volviendo desesperante, ¿acaso su mente estaba decidida a hacerle una mala jugada?, tenia que relajarse mas y olvidarse de aquello como lo hacia desde que comenzó a alucinar, aunque esta vez seria mas difícil sabiendo que el protagonista de sus sueños estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella.

O.o°,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_ SasuSaku_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸°o.O

Se abofeteaba mentalmente una y otra vez, por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, por poco y lo descubrían debido a eso.

Tuvo muy poco para escapar, si no hubiera sido porque el no era _normal_, la chica se hubiera llevado un gran susto al encontrarlo ahí.

Se dirigió cabizbajo hacia su casa. Hubiese deseado ver aquellos ojos color jade irradiando alegría felicidad, y _amor_, como muchas veces los había visto. Pero esta vez todo era diferente, ella no lo recordaba, cosa que lo entristecía mucho.

Saco la llave de su puerta y al momento de entrar descubrió al propietario de una cabellera rubia sentado en el comedor.

Observo como los ojos del chico centelleaban con un color rojo escarlata, mirándolo con cierta duda. Sostenía en una de sus manos una copa con un líquido de color rojo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto? – pregunto Sasuke.

El rubio no se inmuto ni un poco ante la pregunta, solo dejo la copa sobre el comedor con una gran sonrisa de la que resaltaban unos blancos colmillos.

- Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, Sasuke –

O.o°,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_ SasuSaku_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸°o.O

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos al sentir los primeros rayos del sol colarse por su ventana dándole directamente en el rostro.

Dio un respingo levantándose y observo el reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche.

Suspiro aliviada, aun era temprano, tenia suficiente tiempo para arreglarse e irse a la escuela.

Sin darse cuenta de sus acciones, se levanto para ir directamente a su ventana. Abrió las cortinas levemente y se asomo, mirando hacia la casa de su nuevo vecino.

Reacciono inmediatamente y sacudió la cabeza, se estaba obsesionando demasiado. Y entonces recordó, no había soñado absolutamente nada.

Se sorprendió, por fin se estaba pasando su locura, como ella lo llamaba.

Más contenta se dirigió a darse un baño para despertar completamente. Apenas cruzo la puerta cuando un recuerdo surco su mente.

**FLASH BACK**

_- Sasuke-kun – exclamo una pelirosa, lanzándose a los brazos de su chico._

_El azabache sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo de la chica._

_- Feliz cumpleaños, Sa-ku-ra – dijo el moreno con una voz endemoniadamente sensual, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera al sentir la voz del chico en su oreja._

_- Gracias, Sasuke-kun_

_- Hay una sorpresa para ti –dijo el chico besando los labios de la chica._

_- ¿Y de que se trata?_

_- Te tengo una propuesta, tu decides si aceptas o no – _

_- Dime entonces cual es tu propuesta – susurro dulcemente acariciando el rostro de su amado._

_Observo como el chico se sonrojaba y sacaba una pequeña cajita, la cual fue abriendo lentamente, dejando totalmente anonada a la chica, que al igual se sonrojo._

_- Sakura…_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Sakura, ¿hija estas bien? – dijo la señora Haruno preocupada, al notar la ausencia en la mirada de su hija.

La pelirosa no parecía reaccionar, estaba perdida en su mente. Su madre comenzaba a asustarse, pero se tranquilizo al ver que la chica volvía en si.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, mirando fijamente a su madre que estaba con el rostro más pálido que nunca.

- ¿Te sientes mal? – pregunto la señora tocando la frente de su hija.

- No madre, estoy bien – respondió la pelirosa quitando la mano de la señora.

- Esta bien, pero si te sientes mal, llámame, estaré abajo – dijo la madre de la pelirosa, saliendo de la habitación de la chica con el rostro de preocupación.

Sakura no podía creerlo, una sola noche en 2 semanas sin soñar con el, y ahora esto, ¿acaso de verdad se estaba volviendo totalmente loca?

Su mente estaba hecha totalmente un caos, ya no sabia que pensar, ya no sabía que significaba todo aquello, ya no sabía nada ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por que su mente creaba todo eso?

Se deslizo de espaldas por la puerta, hasta caer al suelo. Su mente estaba totalmente perdida en sus dudas y pensamientos, no sabía que era exactamente lo que le estaba pasando, ni mucho menos porque le pasaba.

Buscaba miles de soluciones, pero ninguna era lógica, ni tampoco explicaban nada.

Suspiro largamente, mientras se levantaba del suelo para irse a dar una ducha, necesitaba un buen baño para poder calmarse un poco.

Entro al baño e inmediatamente se desvistió para entrar a la ducha. Sintió como el agua caliente relajaba poco a poco cada uno de sus músculos tensos.

Cerró los ojos ante tan reconfortante sensación, y una vez olvidándose de lo acontecido hacia unos segundos, su mente se quedo totalmente en blanco, disfrutando de tan placentera sensación. Abrió lentamente los ojos para comenzar a ducharse bien.

Salió del baño ya mas tranquila, no quería seguir pensando sobre eso.

Se puso su uniforme de la escuela, que consistía en una falta tableada unos 5 centímetros por arriba de la rodilla color azul oscuro, una camisa blanca y un chaleco del mismo color de la falda con el logotipo de la escuela.

El uniforme no le parecía horroroso como el de otras escuelas, al contrario, era uno de los más bonitos ya que le ayudaba a resaltar su figura femenina.

Después de ponerse el uniforme, se acomodo sus calzas largas y se puso los zapatos. Tomo su mochila dispuesta a bajar, pero algo la sorprendió.

Había una rosa roja sobre su cama.

No recordaba haberla puesto ahí, y mucho menos la había visto antes de entrar al baño.

Se acerco para tomarla, era hermosa. Sonrió ante ello, aunque por dentro estaba sorprendida, pero aun así no le tomo importancia.

No quiso dejarla ahí para que se secara, así que bajo con ella para ponerla en un florero.

O.o°,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_ SasuSaku_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸°o.O

Sasuke decidió dejarle un pequeño y discreto regalo a la pelirosa. Corto una rosa que había en el jardín de su nueva casa, uno que extrañamente no estaba seco, y conservaba las flores como si lo hubieran estado regando constantemente y le quito las espinas para que la chica no corriera el riesgo de lastimarse.

Salió de su casa de un salto, mirando hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera. De un ágil salto entro por la ventana de la muchacha, la cual abrió sigilosamente. Una vez más miro hacia todos lados para que nadie lo viera.

Entro a la habitación, y escucho el sonido de la regadera proveniente del baño, lo que indicaba que la pelirosa estaba duchándose.

Dejo la rosa sobre la cama de la chica y entonces camino de regreso hacia la ventana, salió y la cerró como estaba.

La calle estaba totalmente vacía, no había absolutamente nadie por lo que salto a la calle como si nada y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa.

Entro a su casa y se encontró con su hermano Itachi, que tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Sasuke-chan, no creí que fueras tan romántico – dijo el mayor de los Uchiha en son de burla.

- Cállate Itachi – respondió Sasuke con un tono de voz molesto.

-Oh vamos Sasuke, ¿Por qué tienes que ser un amargado? –

El menor solo lo ignoro y siguió su camino como si nada.

- ¿Y bien?, ¿Me contaras que vino a hacer Naruto-kun ayer? - cuestiono Itachi, haciendo que Sasuke se sobresaltara.

- Eso no te interesa – respondió cortantemente el azabache.

Itachi bufo ante la poca comunicación de su hermano, y decidió preguntárselo directamente al rubio.

O.o°,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_ SasuSaku_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸°o.O

- ¿Y esa rosa? – pregunto la señora Haruno al notar que su hija traía una hermosa rosa roja en las manos.

- La compre ayer y olvide ponerla en agua – mintió la muchacha, para ahorrarse explicaciones. – Mamá, ¿puedes ponerla en agua?, ya se me hizo tarde, me voy – dijo la pelirosa dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca.

La señora suspiro y puso la rosa en agua, después era demasiado bonita como para dejarla secar.

Sakura, caminaba con pasos apresurados, aunque la escuela no estaba tan lejos de su casa, ya se le había hecho demasiado tarde.

Estar pensando en una explicación lógica a todo lo que le estaba pasando le había quitado mucho tiempo, además de que ninguna le había servido de nada.

Su corazón se acelero mas al pasar por la casa de Sasuke, se sentía nerviosa, y ni siquiera sabia porque, tal vez porque toda su confusión se debía a el.

Cuando al fin logro tranquilizar sus latidos, siguió su camino tranquilamente.

Llego a tiempo a la escuela. Camino tranquilamente por los pasillos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, aunque no sabia porque estaba sonriendo tanto.

Observo que un enorme grupo de chicas estaban murmurando cosas y miraban hacia las jardineras de la escuela.

Se acerco con curiosidad para saber que era lo que pasaba.

_-¿Qué hace el aquí?_ – fue lo primero que pensó al ver a un chico de piel blanca y cabellos oscuros.

El y Naruto se encontraban hablando en una de las jardineras de la escuela, algo incómodos por el hecho de que todas las chicas del instituto los miraban con corazones en los ojos.

- Demonios Naruto, no se porque te hice caso, de todos modos podía cuidarla aun sin estar aquí como alumno – dijo Sasuke molesto, al ver como las féminas se lo comían con los ojos.

- Tranquilo teme, despreocúpate, además podrás pasar más tiempo con Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto con un tono pícaro que hizo sonrojar levemente a Sasuke.

- Hmmp, dobe –

O.o°,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_ Nota de la Autora_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸°o.O

_Hola chicas, espero y haigan disfrutado del 3 capitulo. Les agradezco a todas sus reviews y apoyo para continuar la historia._

_Todas sus sudas se irán resolviendo conforme avance la historia, de hecho, para el próximo capitulo estoy pensando en aclararles el porque Sakura no recuerda nada mientras que Naruto y Sasuke si._

_En fin, espero y sigan leyendo esta historia y me apoyen como lo hacen, de verdad, me siento contenta con su apoyo._

_Gracias por sus reviews a:_

_**Silvermist23**_

_**Lilu the Little witch**_

_**Lady Vampire Moka**_

_**Setsuna17**_

_**Atomicmonster**_

_**xXBloodTearsXx: **__Gracias por tu recomendación ^^, Espero y este capitulo sea de tu agrado conforme a la narración ^^_

_En fin gracias a todos por darse un chance para leer este fic._

_Nos leemos en la próxima :D Y ya saben, un fic con reviews es un fic feliz ;D_

_Solo mira hacia abajo y da click en el botón verde si crees que este capitulo merece un review._


	4. Bienvenido, Sasukekun

_Hola chicas, disculpen la tardanza, pero es que he andado un poco ocupadita con algunos asuntos de la escuela._

_De todos modos aquí les vengo a dejar el capitulo 4 de la historia, así que disfrútenlo ;)_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

_Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun_

_Llego a tiempo a la escuela. Camino tranquilamente por los pasillos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, aunque no sabia porque estaba sonriendo tanto._

_Observo que un enorme grupo de chicas estaban murmurando cosas y miraban hacia las jardineras de la escuela._

_Se acerco con curiosidad para saber que era lo que pasaba._

_-¿Qué hace el aquí?__ – fue lo primero que pensó al ver a un chico de piel blanca y cabellos oscuros._

_El y Naruto se encontraban hablando en una de las jardineras de la escuela, algo incómodos por el hecho de que todas las chicas del instituto los miraban con corazones en los ojos._

_- Demonios Naruto, no se porque te hice caso, de todos modos podía cuidarla aun sin estar aquí como alumno – dijo Sasuke molesto, al ver como las féminas se lo comían con los ojos._

_- Tranquilo teme, despreocúpate, además podrás pasar más tiempo con Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto con un tono pícaro que hizo sonrojar levemente a Sasuke._

_- Hmmp, dobe –_

* * *

Sasuke se preguntaba a si mismo una y otra vez el porque le había hecho caso a su amigo el rubio de inscribirse en el mismo colegio que el y Sakura, definitivamente fue una mala idea, _muy mala idea. _

Lo único que el quería era pasar desapercibido, pero ahora eso seria imposible.

- Vamos teme, no fue tan mala idea – dijo el rubio ignorando la mirada asesina de Sasuke.

- Fue una malísima idea, Naruto, no se porque te hice caso –

- Mírale el lado bueno Sasuke, con todas estas chicas siguiéndote a todos lados, puedes poner a Sakura-chan celosa – murmuro Naruto, con un tono de burla.

- Cállate dobe, si algo sale mal, te mato – dijo Sasuke con un tono serio que el rubio ignoro por completo.

- Como si pudieras –

* * *

Oro,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_ SasuSaku_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸°o.O

Realmente se impresiono al ver al pelinegro en su escuela, portando el uniforme de la misma, cosa que solo indicaba una cosa, que ahora el también el estudiaba aquí.

Tenia un mal presentimiento sobre aquello, algo le inquietaba por dentro, pero no sabia definir exactamente que era.

- ¡Hey frentona! – escucho una voz chillona que la llamaba desde lejos.

Una voz que ya había escuchado muchas veces. Observo como su mejor amiga Ino, una rubia de ojos azules, muy parecida a Naruto se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ella.

- Hey frentona, ¿ya te enteraste de la nueva noticia? – pregunto la rubia.

- Eh, ¿de qué notica hablas cerda? –

- Pues del chico nuevo, frentona, es tan lindo… Sakura sostenme que me voy a desmayar – dijo la rubia fingiendo un desmayo.

- Tranquila Ino, no es para tanto – dijo la pelirosa tratando de calmar a su amiga.

- ¡¿Qué acabas de decir frentona?! – grito escandalosamente Ino levantándose, haciendo que todos los que pasaban por ahí se asustaran.

- Shhh, no seas tan escandalosa Ino-cerda, Sasuke-kun es lindo, lo admito, pero es que… -

- Como que "Sasuke-kun" ¿Sakura, ustedes dos conocen y no pensabas decírmelo? – grito de nuevo estrepitosamente la rubia, haciendo que a la chica de ojos jade se le marcara una vena en la frente.

- Ino, ¿podrías dejar de gritar de una buena vez? – grito ahora Sakura totalmente enojada.

- Tu también estas gritando frentona –

Sakura ignoro completamente el comentario de Ino y siguió caminando como si nada.

- Hey frentona, espérame –

Sakura volteo a mirarla con una cara de pocos amigos, que muy claramente significaba "No te me acerques", pero al parecer la rubia no entendió el mensaje y fue siguiendo a una muy molesta pelirosa.

- Nee, frentona vienes de mal humor hoy –

- Ino, definitivamente tus comentarios no me ayudan mucho – contesto la pelirosa al comentario de la rubia.

- Vale ya, tranquilicémonos un poco – dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

Sakura suspiro, después de todo no podía enojarse con su mejor amiga por algo tan tonto.

- De acuerdo, pero no mas gritos –

- Trato hecho – chillo fuertemente la rubia.

A la chica pelirosa le salto de nuevo la vena en la frente, pero se calmo a tiempo.

Las dos sonrieron y siguieron su camino hacia su primera clase.

* * *

Oro,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_ SasuSaku_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸°o.O

Dos chicos caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, totalmente incómodos ante la situación.

Todas las chicas que se cruzaban en su camino les miraban totalmente embelesadas, con corazones en los ojos y suspiraban como locas. Algunas los seguían por manada de cerca.

- Esto se llama acoso sexual – susurro Naruto algo nervioso.

- Idiota, este era tu gran plan – dijo el pelinegro evidentemente enojado.

- No tienes porque recordármelo en todo momento teme –

- De todos modos yo también tengo la culpa por hacerle caso a un dobe, esto me esta fastidiando demasiado –

El pelinegro se estaba hartando de la situación, esas chicas estaban completamente locas.

Se escucho como el timbre sonaba dando a entender que las clases empezaban.

Las chicas que venían detrás de Sasuke y Naruto dieron un largo suspiro y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

- ¡Por fin privacidad! – grito el rubio mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

- Todo esto es por tu culpa dobe, la próxima vez que saques un plan como este yo mismo me encargo de deshacerme de ti –

- Bah, como si fuera tan fácil –

- Hmmp, eres un tonto dobe.

- Tú lo eres aun más ¡dattebayo!

- Claro que no, al menos yo si tengo cerebro – respondió Sasuke.

- No quiero seguir recordándote lo tonto que eres teme, ah es verdad, olvidaba decirte, Tsunade-obachan te vera en la dirección – dijo Naruto.

* * *

Oro,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_ SasuSaku_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸°o.O

Sakura se encontraba en su salón de clases, el profesor le hablaba una y otra vez pero ella parecía estar perdida. Solo alcanzaba a ver como sus labios se movían pero no escuchaba nada de lo que decía.

Divagaba entre sus pensamientos, recordando todos sus sueños y aun tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica, pero nada se le ocurría.

- Señorita Haruno, ¿se siente bien? – pregunto el profesor preocupado.

Sakura no reaccionaba, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- ¡Hey frentona! ¡Reacciona! – grito Ino.

La pelirosa dio un brinco al escuchar la voz de la rubia cerca de su oído.

- ¿Por qué gritas Ino? – cuestiono la ojijade algo molesta.

- Por el simple hecho de que estabas como ida, el profesor te esta llamando –

- Señorita Haruno, ¿esta bien? – pregunto una vez mas el profesor.

- Eh, si, estoy bien – respondió inmediatamente la pelirosa, al ver todas las miradas de sus compañeros en clavadas en ella.

Sakura se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, estaba realmente avergonzada.

Después de que el profesor de la pelirosa retomara su clase, la chica continúo sumida en sus pensamientos.

Se escucho como la voz de la directora de la escuela sonaba en las bocinas de la escuela.

- A la presidenta de la Sociedad de Alumnos se les solicita en la oficina de la directora –

Sakura no escucho el llamado y siguió divagando.

- Hey Sakura te están llamando – dijo Ino tratando de sacar a la ojijade de sus pensamientos.

La pelirosa no reacciono, por lo que comenzó a sacudirla de los hombros.

- ¿Qué te pasa frentona? –

Sakura por fin reacciono y miro a Ino fastidiada.

- Tsunade-sama te llama, ahora apresúrate, y cuando regreses me vas a contar que te pasa –

La ojijade asintió algo irritada y salió de la clase.

Camino tranquilamente por los pasillos, mantenía la mente totalmente en blanco para no seguir complicándose más.

Se detuvo en cuanto llego a la dirección de la escuela, abrió la puerta encontrándose con una chica pelinegra que estaba ordenando algunos papeles.

- Buenos días Shizune-san – dijo la pelirosa saludando cordialmente a la chica.

- Hola Sakura, pasa, Tsunade-sama te espera en su oficina – respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

- Gracias –

Dicho esto la pelirosa se acerco a la oficina de la directora y abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días, Tsunade-sama – saludo respetuosamente la chica de ojos jade.

- Buenos días, Sakura – respondió la ojimiel.

- ¿Me ha llamado? –

- Si, necesito pedirte algo –

Entonces la chica se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en la oficina. Era un chico de cabello negro azabache y ojos negros.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – dijo la pelirosa al darse cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro.

- Gusto de verte otra vez Sakura – contesto Sasuke.

- ¿Ustedes dos se conocen de algún lugar? – pregunto Tsunade al ver como ambos sabían sus nombres.

- Si, Sasuke-kun y yo somos vecinos – respondió Sakura.

- Ah, ya veo, bueno de todos modos te diré para que te llame Sakura, quiero que lleves a Sasuke a dar un recorrido por la escuela para que conozca nuestras instalaciones, ya que es un nuevo alumno – dijo la directora.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco, ¿Por qué tenia que ser ella?

- Esta bien Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-kun, sígueme por favor –

Sakura obedeció las órdenes de su directora y le hizo una seña a Sasuke para que la siguiera. El menor de los Uchiha se encamino hacia Sakura y le siguió por los pasillos de la escuela.

- ¿Y bien?, ¿a donde quieres ir? – pregunto Sakura.

- Pues no se, no conozco que hay en esta escuela – respondió el pelinegro.

Sakura reacciono y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de su pregunta, se suponía que el no conocía nada. El pelinegro soltó una discreta risa al ver la reacción de Sakura. Aun así no podía evitar pensar lo linda que se veía sonrojada.

- Tienes razón, que tonta soy – dijo Sakura entre risillas nerviosas.

- No te preocupes –

- De todos modos, bienvenido, Sasuke-kun –

- Gracias –

La pelirosa asintió con una sonrisa y comenzó a dar un recorrido por las instalaciones.

Cada vez que pasaban por algún lugar "interesante", Sakura le contaba al pelinegro algunas historias de terror creadas por los estudiantes.

Sasuke se echaba a reír junto con la pelirosa al escuchar las historias tan descabelladas y sin sentido.

Aunque el mas que nada sabia que algunas _cosas_ de verdad existían. Llegaron por fin al jardín de la escuela.

Se encaminaron hasta la fuente, que estaba en medio del mismo. El césped estaba húmedo debido a que lo acababan de regar.

Sakura caminaba algo distraída detrás de Sasuke, ese hombre no la dejaba concentrarse un momento, era muy difícil sacárselo de la cabeza.

Entre un descuido resbalo por el césped húmedo. Sintió que de un momento caería al suelo por lo que cerró los ojos, pero ese momento nunca llego.

Se dio cuenta de que algo la sujetaba por la cintura, y una fragancia algo familiar inundaba sus fosas nasales.

Fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos encontrándose con el rostro del azabache muy cerca del suyo. Se sonrojo de sobremanera al notar la cercanía de sus rostros, podía sentir como su aliento chocaba con el suyo.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Sasuke.

Sakura solo atino a asentir levemente con la cabeza. Se sintió aturdida al darse cuenta de que el pelinegro aun se encontraba demasiado cerca.

Instintivamente cerró los ojos dándole paso a un nuevo recuerdo.

* * *

Oro,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_ SasuSaku_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸°o.O

_- Sasuke-kun, ¿estas seguro de lo que me estas proponiendo? – dijo una chica pelirosa al borde del llanto._

_El pelinegro asintió._

_- Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo – respondió Sasuke sacando un hermoso anillo de compromiso._

_- Yo se que aun somos algo jóvenes, pero si seguimos esperando, tal vez después no tengamos tiempo después – _

_Sasuke coloco el anillo en el dedo de Sakura, haciendo que esta comenzara a llorar._

_- Sakura, ¿te casarías conmigo? – pregunto el pelinegro totalmente sonrojado, mientras contemplaba el rostro sorprendido y feliz de la pelirosa._

_- Claro que si – respondió la chica, lanzándose a los brazos de su ahora prometido._

* * *

Oro,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_ SasuSaku_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸°o.O

Observo como la pelirosa se desmayaba en sus brazos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr por el campus para llegar a la enfermería.

Recordó donde le había dicho la pelirosa que se encontraba, por lo que se dirigió hasta ella, tratando de no correr demasiado rápido para que nadie le viera.

Entro rápidamente ante la mirada alarmada de la enfermera.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió? – pregunto la enfermera.

- Se desmayo de repente – contesto Sasuke.

- Recuéstala en la camilla, y sal para que pueda revisarla – ordeno la señora.

Sasuke acepto a regañadientes, no quería dejar sola a la pelirosa.

* * *

O.o,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_ Nota de la Autora_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸°o.O

_Hola mis queridas amigas._

_Aquí estoy de regreso con el siguiente capitulo de la historia ;). Lamento el retraso, pero no había tenido mucho tiempo para escribir._

_Espero y haiga disfrutado este capitulo cada una de ustedes, lo deseo de todo corazón._

_En fin, se acerca San Valentín, una fecha hermosa. De verdad amo ese día *-*!!_

_Pienso hacer un especial de San Valentín con todo el sasusaku posible, todo dependerá del tiempo._

_De todos modos gracias por sus reviews, ¡No saben lo feliz que me hace cada vez que los leo, me encanto su apoyo!, ¡deberás se los agradezco a todas! ^^_

_Gracias a:_

_**Lady Vampire Moka**_

_**Sakura-yuuki-luna**_

_**Marijf22**_

_**DanielitaXx**_

_**Silvermist23**_

_**Love-sasusaku4ever**_

_**Setsuna17**_

_**Lilu the Little witch**_

_**OoHiiromiOo**_

_Gracias chicas, me encanta su apoyo, espero seguir contando con ustedes ;)_

_En fin, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ;D_

_Lety™_


	5. El plan

_Hola señoritas! Aquí llego actualizando. Nos leemos mas abajo_.

_**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

Se recargo en la pared esperando a tener noticias sobre Sakura.

Miro por centésima vez hacia la puerta, esperando ver a la enfermera para decirle que ya podía pasar, pero nadie se asomaba por la puerta en ningún momento.

Comenzó a desesperarse un poco. Tenía ganas de entrar y ver a la pelirosa, pero sabía que lo volverían a sacar si entraba antes de que se lo permitieran. Suspiro cansado. Que tanto se suponía que estaban haciendo con la chica; ya llevaba rato esperando a que lo dejaran entrar.

* * *

_Sasuke coloco el anillo en el dedo de Sakura, haciendo que esta comenzara a llorar._

_- Sakura, ¿te casarías conmigo? – pregunto el pelinegro totalmente sonrojado, mientras contemplaba el rostro sorprendido y feliz de la pelirosa._

_- Claro que si – respondió la chica, lanzándose a los brazos de su ahora prometido._

_- Sabia que dirías que si – dijo Sasuke con un tono arrogante pero lleno de dulzura a la vez._

_Sakura solo sonrió y lo beso con ternura, cosa a la que el correspondió inmediatamente; dejándose llevar por la sensación cálida que los embargaba en esos momentos. El beso poco a poco fue aumentando de temperatura, haciendo que se separaran por falta de oxigeno. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos descifrando las miles de emociones que transmitían en ese momento._

_Sasuke la miro con ternura y acerco su rostro a la oreja de la pelirosa._

_- Dentro de una semana tu y yo nos escaparemos para poder casarnos – susurro el pelinegro en el oído de la chica, haciendo que esta se estremeciera al sentir la voz del azabache. Ella solo asintió._

_- Te amo Sasuke-kun –_

_El pelinegro sonrió con dulzura ante las palabras de la chica._

_- Yo también - _

* * *

Abrió poco a poco los ojos algo desconcertada. Sintió como una luz blanquecina lastimaba sus ojos. Se reincorporo lentamente, estaba sobre una cama.

- Tranquila, lo mejor es que te quedes recostada – dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Se sentó sobre la cama y se sonrojo un poco al ver a Sasuke mirándola profundamente. Se dio cuenta de que no recordaba haber llegado a la enfermería por si sola. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en el jardín, junto con Sasuke, mientras le estaba dando un paseo por el campus y…

- Te desmayaste cuando estábamos en el jardín – hablo el pelinegro respondiendo sus dudas como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Sakura se sorprendió, pero lo disimulo. Recordó el sueño que acaba de tener. Dio un largo suspiro, el cual no paso desapercibido por Sasuke.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – pregunto el chico.

- No, estoy bien – contesto la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

Sasuke miro su rostro confundido, el cual solo decía que estaba pensando en algo importante. Todo el tiempo que estuvo con ella le había ayudado a conocer cada uno de sus gestos y aprendió a interpretarlos.

- Lamento la molestia, supongo que tu me trajiste – dijo la pelirosa rompiendo el silencio.

- No hay problema –

Y de nuevo se formo aquel sepulcral e incomodo silencio en la sala. Sakura estaba algo molesta consigo misma ya que todo se debía a ese mal momento por el cual estaba pasando. Y Sasuke quería preguntarle que había pasado en todo ese tiempo en el cual no se habían visto, como había transcurrido su vida en tanto tiempo, pero no podía hacerlo, no al menos hasta que ella recuperara la memoria.

Ninguno de los dos quería hablar, por más incomodo que fuera el silencio, tenían miedo de decir algo que arruinara el momento.

En ese momento entro la enfermera con unos papeles. Los dos agradecieron mentalmente la llegada de esta.

- Oye niño, ya puedes regresar a clases – dijo la enfermera dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

Este se hizo de oídos sordos y solo la ignoro. La enfermera, un poco indignada al ser ignorada le volvió a llamar.

- ¿Me escuchaste? –

Sasuke solo contesto con un gruñido y volvió la mirada a Sakura.

- Etto, ¿yo también ya me puedo ir? – pregunto Sakura un poco intimidada por la tener a Sasuke mirándola de esa manera.

- No, tú te quedas otro rato mas – contesto la enfermera sin ni siquiera mirar a la chica. Sakura suspiro fastidiada.

- Nos vemos después, espero y estés mejor – susurro Sasuke depositando un beso en la mejilla de la pelirosa. La fragancia del chico llego a las fosas nasales de la pelirosa. Esta solo se sonrojo y miro a Sasuke apenada, el pelinegro le sonrió y salió de la habitación. Sakura se sintió de nuevo mareada, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, ese chico la quería volver definitivamente loca.

Se recostó de nuevo en la camilla y cerro los ojos, pero aun así se mantenía despierta, no quería volver a soñar de nuevo con esas cosas, ya había tenido suficiente.

El tiempo se le hacia cada vez mas largo y poco a poco perdió la noción de el.

- Hey, señorita Haruno, ya se ve mucho mejor, puede regresar a clases – dijo de repente la enfermera, sacando a Sakura de su ensimismamiento.

La Haruno asintió con la cabeza, y de un brinco bajo de la cama. Agradeció a l enfermera y se despidió para salir de la enfermería.

Apenas cerro la puerta se recargo en la pared dando un buen suspiro. No quería entrar a clases por lo que decidió ir a vagar por ahí hasta sentirse un poco mas relajada.

* * *

Camino tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela, sin prisa alguna, lo que menos quería era entrar a su clase y escuchar la fastidiosa voz del "dobe".

Decidió dar un paseo por ahí solo antes de regresar a clases.

No tenia rumba fijo, caminaba por la escuela despreocupadamente, hasta que sintió la presencia de una persona desconocida rondando por la escuela. El problema no era quien era, si no _que_ era.

El olor a sangre pronto se hizo presente y entonces se apresuro a llegar de donde provenía.

Observo un hombre encapuchado sosteniendo a una joven. Frunció el ceño, entonces si era lo que el pensaba.

Al darse cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro, el desconocido alzo la cabeza. Aunque su rostro no se veía, sus ojos totalmente rojos resaltaban inmediatamente.

El cuerpo inerte de la chica cayó al suelo, desplomándose frente a Sasuke.

El hombre se deshizo del gorro de su capucha dejando ver un rostro pálido con unas enormes ojeras en los ojos. Su rostro era muy parecido al de Itachi.

- Madara… – susurro Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura camino tranquilamente por el patio trasero. Estaba a punto de sentarse por un rato en el césped cuando sintió un fuerte mareo y una punzada en el corazón. Cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra mojada. Y entonces escucho un fuerte golpe cerca de donde estaba.

Se levanto rápidamente dispuesta a ir a comprobar que era lo que estaba pasando. Corrió dirigiéndose hacia donde había provenido el golpe.

Cuando llego no pudo ver nada debido a que se había alzado una cortina de humo. Observo como dos sombras se desplazaban rápidamente de un lugar a otro. Se quedo estática, esa velocidad no era propia de un humano. Cuando el humo comenzó a desaparecer trato de ver a quienes pertenecían aquellas sombras, pero ya no había absolutamente nadie.

Aun no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, ¿acaso estaba alucinando de nuevo?, no eso no podía ser, casi todo estaba destruido a su alrededor lo que descartaba esa opción.

Comenzó a caminar mientras observaba a su alrededor. Corrió al ver el cuerpo de una joven tirado en el suelo. Se inclino para tratar de despertarla, pero su piel estaba muy pálida y muy fría, lo que solo indicaba una cosa, estaba muerta.

Ahogo un grito de terror y salió corriendo hacia la dirección, tenia que avisarle a alguien lo que acababa de ver. Abrió rápidamente la puerta de la dirección ante la mirada confundida de Shizune, y se dirigió a la oficina de Tsunade.

Se encontró con la mirada de la rubia, que al ver el rostro de la pelirosa se preocupo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? – pregunto la rubia al ver el rostro de terror de la ojijade.

- Tsunade-sama, tiene que venir conmigo rápido – grito histérica la pelirosa.

Tsunade no dudo ni un segundo y fue siguiendo a Sakura, quien se dirigía al patio trasero. En cuanto llegaron la rubia quedo pasmada al ver todo destruido.

- ¿Qué paso aquí? – dijo Tsunade sorprendida.

- No lo se, pero venga rápido – intervino la pelirosa, mientras corría hacia al cuerpo de la joven.

Tsunade no cabía de la sorpresa, estaba totalmente estática. Se acerco rápidamente a la joven mirándola preocupada, la chica no mostraba ninguna señal de vida.

* * *

Sasuke suspiro totalmente agotado, su encuentro con Madara había sido difícil.

_**Flash Back**_

_- Por fin los encuentro – dijo Madara con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro._

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – respondió Sasuke adoptando una posición de batalla._

_-¿No es obvio?, ya encontré a la última del clan Haruno, vengo para llevármela – susurro Madara._

_El pelinegro saco una pequeña daga de su pantalón._

_- Estas completamente loco si piensas que dejare que te la lleves – _

_Dicho esto Sasuke se lanzo sobre Madara tratando de arrancarle la cabeza con la daga, pero Madara lo esquivo fácilmente y en un parpadeo ya se encontraba a metros de el. _

_- No seas tonto Sasuke, ¿acaso vas a pelear con tu tío por una chica estúpida? – dijo Madara, haciendo que el pelinegro se enfureciera aun mas._

_De nuevo se lanzo sobre el, pero Madara era mucho mas rápido que Sasuke, y siempre que intentaba alcanzarlo, este le esquivaba con facilidad._

_Entonces sintió la presencia de la pelirosa, esta cada vez se acercaba más debido a que su aroma se hacia cada vez mas fuerte._

_- ¿Qué te parece si continuamos este encuentro en otro lugar? – incito Sasuke adoptando una posición de reto y ataque._

_A Madara le brillaron los ojos de excitación por la batalla que estaba por venir, después de todo, habían pasado ya siglos desde que peleo por última vez con alguien de su clan._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

- Hey Sasuke-chan, tienes que alimentarte para que te puedas recuperar mas pronto– dijo una voz masculina saliendo de la nada.

- No – respondió el menor cortantemente.

- Sakura no te esta mirando, no creo que se enoje porque tomes la sangre de alguien mas –

Sasuke gruño ante eso, no le gustaba asesinar gente para alimentarse, pero algunas veces después de alguna batalla tenía que hacerlo para no morir.

Y esta vez no le quedaba de otra mas que hacerlo o si no iba a morir desangrado.

- Vamos, esta vez no queda de otra –

Itachi levanto a Sasuke del suelo en donde se encontraba recargado y lo llevo hacia la ciudad.

- Sasuke, avisémosle a Naruto, tenemos que sacar a Sakura de aquí – susurro Itachi recordando su encuentro con Madara.

_**Flash Back**_

_Sasuke y Madara se encontraban peleando, el pelinegro menor se encontraba aun más cansado que el mayor._

_Se había cansado de perseguirlo de un lado a otro, pero era totalmente inútil, por más que corría con todas sus fuerzas, no podía alcanzarlo._

_Sasuke se distrajo por un momento y en cuanto miro Madara estaba sobre el. Espero a sentir el golpe, pero no llego, y en vez de eso escucho un fuerte estruendo._

_- Pensé que necesitarías ayuda, Sasuke-chan – dijo Itachi, con una sonrisa de auto-suficiencia típica de un Uchiha._

_- No necesito tu ayuda Itachi-baka – susurro el pelinegro menor._

_- Sabes que si, recuerda darme las gracias después de esto– dijo Itachi, lanzándole una katana que le pertenecía a Sasuke._

_Los dos hermanos sonrieron y se lanzaron para atacar a Madara._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

Naruto corría rápidamente por los pasillos de la escuela, había sentido aquel encuentro, pero recordó que la pelirosa se encontraba también en las instalaciones.

Incluso había visto como llegaban algunos carros de policía y hasta una ambulancia

Llego al patio trasero y encontró todo destruido

- _Ese teme idiota – _pensó Naruto.

Observo como Sakura hablaba con unos policías, al igual que Tsunade. Miro su entorno, de verdad todo era un desastre. Se sorprendió al ver como en una camilla llevaban a un cuerpo cubierto de pies a cabeza. Algo malo había ocurrido.

- Tsunade-obachan… - grito Naruto al ver como Tsunade se acercaba con rostro ensombrecido - ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto el rubio fingiendo inocencia.

- Una desgracia – susurro la rubia, pasando de largo por donde estaba Naruto.

Naruto se compadeció de la rubia, todo ese escándalo le iba a causar problemas. Miro a lo lejos a la pelirosa, se veía un poco triste. Se acerco hacia ella, sus ojos jades se clavaron en el, se notaba un poco desesperada.

- ¿Qué paso aquí Sakura-chan? – pregunto el rubio.

- No me creerías Naruto – respondió la chica.

- De acuerdo, luego hablaremos –

Dicho esto la pelirosa asintió y Naruto se fue del lugar, tenia que buscar a Sasuke.

En cuanto se alejo y ya nadie lo podía ver, de un salto comenzó a buscar en los alrededores, siguiendo la esencia del pelinegro. Llego a una especie de barranca, había rastros de pelea, debido a los cráteres en la tierra. Sintió una nueva esencia, al parecer Itachi había llegado a ayudar a Sasuke.

Siguió su camino hasta percibir un olor a sangre, se apresuro rápidamente, hasta llegar a un callejón, también sintió la presencia de Sasuke e Itachi. El menor de los Uchiha mantenía su boca en el cuello de una chica, a la que sostenía para que no escapara. Entonces la soltó haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica azotara en el suelo con el último suspiro de la joven.

- Debió haber sido un encuentro difícil como para que te estuvieras alimentando de una linda joven, ¿no Sasuke? – dijo el rubio, observando como Sasuke se limpiaba los restos de sangre de su boca.

- Naruto, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos aquel día? – pregunto Sasuke mientras Itachi escuchaba atento. El rubio asintió serio.

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto? – pregunto Sasuke._

_El rubio no se inmuto ni un poco ante la pregunta, solo dejo la copa sobre el comedor con una gran sonrisa de la que resaltaban unos blancos colmillos._

_- Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, Sasuke –_

_- Tu sabes porque estoy aquí Naruto – respondió Sasuke._

_- No, no lo se Sasuke, ¿Por qué no me lo dices?_

_Sasuke gruño. Quería ahorrarse las explicaciones._

_- Vengo por Sakura – respondió el pelinegro._

_- ¿Por qué quieres llevártela? – pregunto Naruto sorprendido por la respuesta del azabache._

_- Quiero protegerla, Madara regreso – contesto Sasuke frunciendo el ceño._

_Naruto se sorprendió ante la respuesta del pelinegro, aquella noche se suponía que había asesinado a Madara, pero al parecer a el también lo habían convertido._

_- Entonces debemos esconder a Sakura-chan por un tiempo para que no la encuentre – dijo Naruto._

_Sasuke asintió, eso era lo que había estado planeando desde el principio._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Y bien, ¿A dónde la llevaremos? – pregunto Itachi.

- A Francia – dijo Sasuke de la nada - ¿recuerdan a Kakashi y los demás? –

Itachi y Naruto sonrieron, era perfecto.

_Lamento no poder hacer los capítulos tan largos, pero ultimadamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Espero y les haiga gustado este capitulo. Lamento no haberles traído el especial de San Valentín, pero no tuve nada de tiempo para escribir._

_Les agradezco sus reviews a todas._

_**Silvermist23**_

_**-_Minako_Uchiha_-**_

_**DanielitaXx**_

_**Setsuna17**_

_**Sakura Haruno flor de cerezo**_

_**Sakura-yuuki-luna**_

_**Lady Vampire Moka**_

_**Aidil**_

_**Kyo nakamura**_

_**Lilu the Little witch: Ahora si te puse a sexy-Itachi xD**_

_En fin, pronto les traeré el próximo capitulo de la historia con sasusaku de sobra ;)_

_Nos leemos en el próximo capi ^^_


	6. La huida

_Hola mis queridas amigas ^^. Siento el retraso, pero tuve un pequeño problema de salud xd._

_En fin, no peluseo mas y las dejo leer tranquilamente ;D_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

**CAPITULO 6**

_**La huida **_

Los tres sonrieron ante su plan, si las cosas se llegaran a complicar, tendrían apoyo de sobra.

Pero había un solo problema, ¿Cómo se suponía que harían para llevar a Sakura hasta Francia sin que ella se enterara de lo que estaba ocurriendo? Ese era el único detalle que les impedía proseguir con su plan. Sasuke suspiro, al parecer no tenia ninguna idea.

- Yo opino que la raptemos ¡dattebayo! – grito Naruto levantando la mano.

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada, aunque no era tan mala idea; los padres de la pelirosa avisarían a la policía de la desaparición de su hija, aunque después de todo sabían la situación de la chica. Pero, a ellos no les agradaban para nada los hermanos Uchiha.

- Sasuke, creo que es hora de que Sakura se entere de todo lo que esta pasando – opino Itachi – si lo sabe, tal vez sea más fácil protegerla.

- Ella creería que estamos locos, además, si no recupera la memoria pronto y nos la llevamos, podría escaparse – Sasuke se desespero ante tal opción – pero bueno, tal vez no le sea tan fácil escaparse de nosotros – dijo el rubio.

- Naruto tiene razón, pero tal vez la única solución es que ella vuelva a ser uno de nosotros –

Eso era lo que menos quería Sasuke, que ella volviera a ser un vampiro, que sufriera ante la transformación, pero sobretodo que sufriera al recordar su pasado. Esa opción no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero aun así si se daba la situación, estaba preparado para convertir a la pelirosa. No soportaría no verla jamás.

- Convertirla no es una opción Sasuke – interrumpió Naruto al ver el semblante de su amigo – por lo menos no por ahora.

Definitivamente esas palabras no le ayudaron mucho, sabia que llegaría el momento en el que la chica debía recordar todo y volver a ser uno de ellos, pero no le agradaba la idea. Quería disfrutar su calor, ver sus mejillas sonrojadas – algo que no pasa siendo un vampiro – quería disfrutar la compañía de una totalmente humana Sakura, aunque sonara egoísta, ya que la chica tenia derecho a saber todo acerca de su pasado y a que mundo correspondía realmente.

- Sasuke, ya va siendo hora de que te prepares, no creo que Sakura pueda estar mucho tiempo como humana – dijo seriamente Itachi – si el momento llega y tu no estas listo, tendrá que ser otra persona quien la convierta, no podemos permitir que dudes.

El Uchiha levanto el rostro para encontrarse con el de su hermano mayor, solo había firmeza y seriedad en su mirada. Sabía que no estaba bromeando, tenía que prepararse mentalmente para cuando llegara el momento, no quería lastimar a su amada pelirosa.

Naruto se mantenía al margen de la conversación entre los hermanos, Itachi tenía razón sobre convertir a Sakura, pero al igual que Sasuke, no quería ver a la pelirosa sufrir al recordar todo.

* * *

No creía lo que le había sucedido, primero ver dos sombras moverse a una velocidad sobrehumana y después tocar el cadáver de una chica. Era algo totalmente aterrador para alguien que nunca había visto la muerte de cerca. Aunque trataba de tomarse las cosas con calma, no podía, se sentía sumamente nerviosa.

Sakura vio que Tsunade se encontraba totalmente descompuesta, no solo por la muerte de la chica, también por todos los problemas que iba a traer todo aquello, nunca le había sucedido algo de ese tamaño.

Al parecer iban a suspender clases un par de días, mientras pasaba todo aquel alboroto. Si hubiera sido en otro tipo de situación se sentiría feliz, pero no, esta vez estaba triste por la muerte de aquella chica, que aunque no la conocía bien, había compartido algunas clases con ella, era algo muy triste.

Recordó que no había visto a Naruto revoloteando por ahí, después de que se había ido cuando estaban en el patio, llevaba rato sin saber de el.

Se dirigió a clases, al parecer ya era el ultimo periodo, todo el día se había ido tan rápido… primero había dado un paseo con Sasuke por la escuela, estuvo en la enfermería, y después ocurrió todo aquello. Ese día había sido demasiado per turbante para ella. Tampoco había visto a Sasuke; después de que el pelinegro salió de la enfermería, no supo mas de el.

Camino lentamente por los pasillos que estaban totalmente en silencio, no había nadie mas por ahí. En cuanto llego a su clase abrió la puerta. Todas las miradas se clavaron en ella, se sentía un poco vulnerable ante tantas miradas, por lo que agacho la cabeza. El profesor hizo un ademan para que la pelirosa entrara y esta se dirigió a su lugar. No quería levantar el rostro para encontrarse con todas aquellas miradas curiosas que la incomodaban. Pero no tenía opción, por lo que miro hacia todos lados buscando a su amigo el rubio, pero no lo vio por ningún lado. Se pregunto a si misma a donde podía haber ido Naruto, pero después suspiro, al rubio le gustaba salvarse clases de vez en cuando.

No puso atención a la clase y simplemente se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Miro hacia la ventana, las nubes comenzaban a cubrir el cielo, al parecer el día iba a ser triste. Le encantaban los días nublados, la lluvia le fascinaba, pero en un día tan confuso como aquel, le deprimía demasiado.

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo de nuevo había pasado desapercibido, el timbre sonó dando por terminado el día de clases. Las bocinas sonaron, dando a entender que se daría alguna información.

-_ Alumnos, se les informa que debido al incidente que ocurrió en la escuela, se suspenderán clases en la institución el día de mañana por órdenes de los directivos. Gracias – _dijo la voz de la directora.

Esta vez no se escucho el grito de emoción por parte de los alumnos, la razón por la suspensión no era nada alegre. Salió del salón ignorando como la gente le miraba; al parecer se habían enterado muy rápido de que ella había sido la única testigo de aquel suceso. La pelirosa busco con la mirada a su amigo el rubio, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte.

La lluvia comenzó a hacerse presente, por lo que muchos corrieron a cubrirse en alguna parte y otros se apresuraron a llegar a sus hogares. Sakura opto por quedarse un momento, mientras la lluvia disminuía un poco. Se sentó en una banca que estaba bajo techo y espero que se calmara la lluvia.

La escuela casi se encontraba vacía, pero la lluvia aun no se detenía, al contrario, parecía llover con más fuerza. Bufo por lo bajo su mala suerte, por lo que no le quedo mas opción que seguir esperando. El tiempo siguió pasando, todo comenzó a oscurecer, al parecer era el momento del crepúsculo, que no se podía apreciar debido a las nubes. Se levanto dispuesta a irse ya a su casa aunque terminara empapada, la escuela de noche era muy tenebrosa, y después de lo que había visto, le resultaba más tenebrosa aun.

Camino rápidamente por el estacionamiento de la escuela, su casa estaba algo alejada de la escuela, pero no era lo mismo caminar por las mañanas acompañada, que caminar por la noche mientras llueve y _sola_ que era lo que mas miedo le daba. Odiaba estar sola por las noches. Odiaba las figuras y sombras que se formaban en la oscuridad, era demasiado atemorizante para ella.

* * *

Takeshi Haruno miro fijamente al hombre que acababa de invadir su casa. Un Uchiha mas para su desgracia – pensó – su pose era altanera y desafiante, lo que enfureció más al señor Haruno.

- ¿Qué quieres aquí, Uchiha Madara? – pregunto Takeshi.

- Veo que sabes quien soy, es un honor para mí – respondió Madara con una sonrisa burlona.

- Claro que se el nombre del asesino de todo mi clan – el Uchiha lo miro con sorna.

- Te recuerdo que lo tuyo solo es solo una farsa, si fueses un Haruno, ya te habría asesinado hace muchísimo tiempo, aunque claro, si te metes en mi camino no dudare en hacerlo – dijo desafiante el pelinegro.

Takeshi se enfureció mas ante sus palabras. Su padre le recordaba todos los días de donde venían, de sus antepasados que habían logrado escapar de aquella gran masacre. Pero aun así reconocía que de sangre no era un Haruno.

-Sabia que cuidar de Sakura me traería este tipo de problemas, pero no me importa, aun así no permitiré que te lleves a mi hija - dijo Takeshi sacando un arma de un cajón.

- ¿De verdad crees que algo tan patético me hará daño? –

Takeshi no midió consecuencias y le disparo en la cabeza a Madara, haciendo que la sangre comenzara a escurrir en el suelo. El Uchiha se enfureció ante tal acción y de un movimiento le partió el cuello a aquel hombre, haciendo que este cayera inerte al suelo. Los ojos de Madara brillaron y se tiñeron de color rojo ante el líquido carmín que comenzaba a derramarse por el suelo. Saboreo la sangre tibia que le había quedado en la palma. Su sabor no era tan malo como pensaba.

La puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver a una mujer horrorizada por tal escena. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando se hallaba también en el suelo desangrándose junto con su marido. Madara observo el lugar extasiado, le encantaba cuando todo terminaba manchado de sangre.

_- Ahora sigues tú, Haruno Sakura – _susurro saliendo por la puerta principal.

* * *

Sentía como el frio le calaba los huesos, haciendo que cada paso fuera doloroso, se estaba muriendo de frio. Sus dientes castañeaban, iba a enfermarse como nunca. Con la neblina esparcida por todo el lugar, no podía ver mucho, solo el asfalto de la carretera y las tenues luces de las farolas.

Observo como una luz de un auto se aproximaba hacia ella rápidamente, se alejo un poco hasta llegar al borde de la carretera para no correr peligro, pero tal fue su suerte que la luz se detuvo dejando ver un coche negro. Las ventanillas fueron bajando poco a poco dejando ver un rostro conocido.

- Sakura, sube, te enfermaras si vas bajo la lluvia – dijo el chico.

- Pero Sasuke-kun, no quiero ensuciar ni empapar tu coche – replico la pelirosa sonrojada.

- Eso no importa, si no subes ahora yo mismo bajare por ti y te subiré a la fuerza – ordeno el pelinegro.

La muchacha se sonrojo aun más ante la idea, por lo que acepto y subió en el asiento del copiloto. Inmediatamente percibió el olor de Sasuke inundando el auto, realmente se estaba volviendo una pervertida. Sasuke se quito su abrigo y se lo coloco en los hombros a la pelirosa, haciendo que esta se pusiera mas colorada de lo que estaba ante el gesto. Estiro sus níveas manos y encendió la calefacción. Sakura se encontraba en silencio, se sentía muy nerviosa y avergonzada.

- Sasuke-kun – susurro la pelirosa, mientras el moreno clavaba su mirada en ella – Gracias – dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa y acelero el motor.

- De nada –

La chica, algo incomoda por el silencio, dirigió la mirada hacia la ventanilla. Miro como las gotas de agua impactaban contra el cristal. Casi llegaban hacia su casa, pero cuando pasaron por ahí, el pelinegro no se detuvo y acelero el motor. Sakura se asusto un poco. Algo estaba mal.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿A dónde vamos? Este no es el camino, acabamos de pasar mi casa – dijo la pelirosa confundida. Sasuke no se distrajo y siguió conduciendo, ignorando las preguntas de la ojijade.

- ¡Respóndeme por favor, me estas asustando! – la chica elevo un poco mas su tono de voz. Comenzó a desesperarse ante el silencio del pelinegro - ¡Quiero bajarme! ¡Detente! – grito ya desesperada y asustada.

- Perdóname Sakura – susurro el pelinegro mirando fijamente a los ojos a la pelirosa, que poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento.

_**Flash back **_

_Tres chicos se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la sala de uno de ellos, cuando un olor muy particular los alerto. Se miraron por unos segundos antes de salir corriendo hacia donde provenía aquel olor._

_Abrieron la puerta de la casa Haruno, de donde provenía el olor. Observaron toda la habitación con sangre salpicada en el suelo y las paredes. Los cuerpos de los señores Haruno se encontraban en el suelo, el señor aun estaba vivo, pero no por mucho tiempo._

_Takeshi hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantar un poco la voz y lo escucharan. _

_- Busquen a Sakura y llévensela de aquí, por favor… - susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que los tres chicos le escucharan. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes caer muerto._

_Miraron el lugar con pena, la pelirosa no podía ver algo tan horrible como aquello. _

_- Sasuke, ve a buscar ahora mismo a Sakura, yo empacare algo de sus cosas y nos veremos en la salida de la ciudad, saquémosla de aquí cuanto antes – dijo el rubio._

_El menor de los hermanos no dudo ni un momento y salió corriendo para buscar a su pelirosa._

_**Fin flash back**_

Sasuke dio un suspiro al recordar, todo estaba empeorando, al parecer Madara no se iba a detener hasta terminar por fin su venganza contra el clan Haruno.

La lluvia poco a poco se detuvo, pero aun así todo estaba demasiado oscuro y la neblina no ayudaba en nada obstruyendo la vista.

Se detuvo en el límite de la ciudad, donde su hermano y el rubio le esperaban. Bajo del auto para abrir la cajuela y meter las cosas de Sakura que Naruto traía consigo. Le entrego las llaves a Itachi para que el condujera y paso a Sakura al asiento de atrás para que pudiera estar mejor acomodada. En cuanto la subió, el también se sentó tomando la cabeza de la pelirosa en su regazo.

- Naruto, en cuando Sakura despierte, tú te encargaras de contarle lo que esta ocurriendo – dijo Itachi, el rubio lo miro un poco confundido – tú eres el único en el que confía, después de todo, se supone que a mí y a Sasuke nos acaba de conocer.

- No le podemos decir la verdad así como así, Itachi – interrumpió el rubio.

- Naruto tiene razón – dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio – cuéntale lo primero que se te ocurra, no se, dile que la están persiguiendo o algo.

- Sonara bastante apresurado, ¿no creen? - dijo Naruto.

- Tienen que idear algo ahora, no podemos llevárnosla nada así, pensara que la estamos secuestrando – opino el Uchiha mayor, mirando seriamente a Sasuke y Naruto, debían encontrar una solución antes de que Sakura despertara – si Sakura despierta y pregunta y ustedes no saben que decir entonces tendríamos un grave problema.

- De acuerdo – dijo el rubio – yo me encargare de hablar con Sakura-chan, le inventare algo, le diré la verdad sobre sus padres que están muertos – hizo una pausa en esta parte – y se supone que estamos huyendo del asesino porque sabe que le descubrimos y estaba buscando a Sakura-chan.

Tal vez era una buena idea, pero aun así sonaba bastante duro como para decirlo de repente. No tenían otra idea por lo que tendrían que decir eso; ya se las ingeniarían después cuando llegaran a Francia, tendrían que contarle ahora si toda la verdad a Sakura sobre su pasado y quien y _que _era realmente.

Sasuke acaricio las hebras rosadas de la chica, mirándola dulcemente, no podía permitir que le pasara algo, sobre todo en su estado, siendo una humana. Itachi y Naruto miraron la escena algo conmovidos, tal vez Sasuke fuera un tipo arrogante y frio con ellos, pero con Sakura era totalmente diferente. De verdad la amaba y mucho.

-_Todo va a salir bien_ – le susurro Sasuke a su pelirosa, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los demás presentes que sonrieron con seguridad.

El camino hacia el aeropuerto de la ciudad se mantuvo en un sepulcral silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar en esa situación en la que se encontraban, los tres ideaban algún plan _B_ en sus cabezas en caso de que las cosas salieran mal antes de llegar a su destino.

Sakura comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, estaba un poco mareada. Levanto la mirada, encontrándose con la de Sasuke que solo le sonrió. Se sonrojo poderosamente al darse cuenta en donde estaba reposando su cabeza.

- _¡Estábamos dormidas sobre el regazo de Sasuke-kun! – _grito su inner totalmente emocionada.

De un respingo se incorporo sobre el asiento del coche más roja que un tomate ahogando un grito de sorpresa. Naruto e Itachi rieron por lo bajo la reacción de la pelirosa, que los miro confundida.

Pronto recordó lo que había ocurrido, ¿acaso se había desmayado? Lo último que recordaba era estar en el coche con Sasuke… y este no la había dejado en casa y se había dirigido a otro lado. Reacciono, iba preguntar una vez más que estaba ocurriendo, pero Naruto la callo antes de que hablara.

- Tranquila Sakura-chan, en cuanto lleguemos te diré lo que esta ocurriendo – dijo Naruto serio.

Sakura se pregunto una vez mas que estaba pasando, no recordaba haber visto alguna vez serio a su amigo el rubio. Ya que confiaba plenamente en el, decidió no hablar hasta que llegaran, pero una pregunta mas llego a su mente, ¿A dónde se dirigían? ¿Y cuando se suponía que habían subido Itachi y Naruto al auto?

En cuanto llegaron al aeropuerto de la ciudad, Itachi aparco el auto en el estacionamiento del mismo y bajo.

- Enseguida regreso, iré a comprar los boletos – dijo el Uchiha mayor retirándose.

- ¿De que boletos habla? ¿Y por que estamos aquí? – pregunto la pelirosa algo exaltada.

- Sakura-chan, prométeme que estarás tranquila cuando te cuente la verdad, pero sobretodo, prométeme que me harás caso y no te iras – dijo Naruto, la pelirosa asintió – debemos huir de aquí.

Sakura miro algo desesperada al rubio, que se mantenía en su semblante serio.

- ¿Pero por que? Además que hay de mis padres, se preocuparían por mi si desaparezco – dijo la ojijade casi en un grito.

- Es precisamente por ellos que debemos escapar – hablo el rubio, Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la repuesta, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Naruto hablo de nuevo – Sakura-chan, tienes que ser fuerte.

- ¿A que te refieres Naruto? – dijo la pelirosa desesperada por tanto misterio.

Sasuke se mantenía ajeno a la conversación. Aunque por dentro deseaba con todas sus fuerzas abrazar a la pelirosa y consolarla cuando Naruto hablara.

- Es que… no es tan fácil de decir – dijo el rubio algo desesperado por no encontrar las palabras correctas, al final suspiro dispuesto a hablar – tus padres ya no están con nosotros.

Sakura palideció ante las palabras del rubio, ¿de verdad acababa de decir eso? No podía haber malinterpretado sus palabras, su amigo hablaba enserio, sus padres estaban muertos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas. Era incapaz de hablar. Sintió como dos brazos la abrazaban para reconfortarla, no le importaba quien fuera, solo quería a alguien con quien desahogarse. Se abrazo a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba el calor de alguien en esos momentos. Sintió como de nuevo la fragancia de Sasuke inundaba sus fosas nasales, pero eso no le importaba ahora. Sus padres acababan de morir y ella ni siquiera se había despedido de ellos.

Lloro, lloro y lloro, sollozando una y otra vez su perdida, no podía creer que eso le estuviese pasando, no podía creer que sus padres estuvieran muertos.

Naruto la miraba con tristeza, aunque no fuesen los verdaderos padres de la chica, ella creía que de verdad lo eran, además de que la habían cuidado como si fuese su hija de verdad.

Sakura se aferro mas al pelinegro, que se mantenía con la boca cerrada, dejando que la chica ahogara su dolor, aunque sabia que tarde o temprano tendrían que decirle que debían irse.

Los dos chicos se quedaron totalmente en silencio, no querían interrumpir a la pelirosa, por lo que simplemente se mantuvieron quietos. El tiempo pasó, no sabían con exactitud cuanto había pasado, hasta que Itachi llego con los boletos en la mano.

Sakura levanto el rostro con confusión de nuevo en la mirada, por lo que esta vez Sasuke se adelanto a hablar.

- Nos iremos de aquí, la persona que asesino a tus padres nos esta siguiendo – dijo el pelinegro, Sakura se tenso de pies a cabeza, temblando de miedo – tranquila, nosotros nos encargaremos de que no te pase nada – Sasuke tomo el mentón de la chica con una de sus manos y le miro con ternura, asiendo que esta se sonrojara un poco y se sorprendiera ante el contacto – todo estará bien.

La pelirosa se sorprendió por las palabras del chico, por lo que solo pudo asentir como tonta y este la volvió a abrazar. Sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesar su cuerpo estremeciéndola y haciendo que su temperatura corporal subiera rápidamente.

Sasuke sonrió y cerro los ojos instantáneamente al sentir el calor de la chica, era una sensación tan placentera para el.

- De acuerdo parejita – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa para suavizar la situación – el avión sale en media hora, así que es mejor que vayamos a la sala de espera para no perder el avión.

Sakura se sonrojo, pero aun así miro confundida a los tres chicos, ¿acababa de decir que se iban en avión?

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto la pelirosa.

- Es un secreto Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sakura dudaba si irse con ellos o no, estaba muy confundida además de que acababa de perder a sus padres y un asesino los perseguía. Entonces reacciono, ¿no era más fácil ir con la policía que huir a quien sabe donde?

- Oigan, explíquenme porque estamos huyendo, y no mejor vamos con la policía – exigió la pelirosa.

Los tres se miraron entre si y no respondieron. Sakura se desespero, de nuevo todos se quedaban callados y no respondían a sus preguntas.

- Si no me responden, me iré de aquí – amenazo la chica ya quedándose sin paciencia.

- Es algo que la policía no puede resolver Sakura-chan, el asunto no tiene nada que ver con la justicia – dijo Naruto con un semblante algo sombrío.

Sakura miro a su amigo ojiazul. Todo era demasiado extraño para ella, había algo que le estaban ocultando, de eso estaba segura.

Sasuke bajo del auto y abrió la cajuela sacando la maleta de la pelirosa. Esta se sorprendió al ver su maleta, ¿en que momento habían ido por ella? Definitivamente algo ahí estaba mal.

- Sakura-chan, es hora de que nos vayamos – dijo Naruto saliendo del auto.

Bajo y abrió la puerta de donde estaba la pelirosa, esta también bajo. Quería confiar en ellos, pero tenia demasiadas dudas y sospechas como para hacerlo, no podía irse así como así con su amigo y dos personas que acababa de conocer.

Confiaba ciegamente en el rubio, por lo que simplemente los siguió y este le tomo de la mano.

- Tranquila Sakura-chan, no dudes de nosotros, solo te estamos protegiendo – le susurro el rubio haciendo que todas las sospechas de la chica desaparecieran por un momento.

Caminaron en silencio en el trayecto hacia la sala de espera del aeropuerto. En cuanto llegaron Naruto le entrego la maleta a la chica.

- Sakura-chan, será mejor que te cambies esa ropa mojada por ropa seca o te enfermaras – dijo Naruto.

La pelirosa asintió y se llevo la maleta al baño más cercano. Se preguntaba en que momento fue que Naruto guardo una maleta con su ropa. Tomo unos jeans vaqueros y una blusa color blanco. Su amigo rubio había guardado de todo ahí, inclusive un par de zapatos.

Se cambio lo más rápido posible, guardo su uniforme húmedo en la maleta y salió del baño. Afuera Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi le esperaban en la puerta.

Los cuatro se acomodaron en las butacas del lugar y esperaron a que anunciaran su avión.

Sakura mantenía la mirada pérdida, recordando todos los momentos felices que había pasado con sus padres, se lamentaba no haber estado ahí para verlos por última vez, pero más se lamentaba aun el estar huyendo y no ir a despedirlos por última vez. Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos jades, pero se contuvo, tenia que estar seria y no llamar la atención, no quería a nadie hablándole, lo único que deseaba era recordar a sus padres, imaginarlos una vez mas.

El tiempo siguió pasando, que los treinta minutos de espera pasaron desapercibidos para ellos. Anunciaron su salida y los tres chicos se levantaron. Sakura se percato y también se levanto de su asiento siguiendo a los chicos.

Se dirigían a una de las puertas y entonces leyó en el cartel que estaba arriba de la puerta.

- Aguarden, nos dirigimos a París – grito Sakura, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los demás le escucharan y los miraran.

O.o°,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_ Nota de la Autora_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸°o.O

_¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció este capitulo? Estuve tentada a seguirle pero le quitaría la emoción de cuando llegan a su destino ._. xD ¿Se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo aquí pasa muy rápido? xD_

_En fin ando triste por lo que esta pasando en el manga D; Sasuke intento matar a Sakura D:!! Maldita sea Kishimoto se esta volviendo loco al matar la esperanza de las fans del SasuSaku T-T!!! Aparte de que esta volviendo a Sasuke loco! Y luego esta poniendo a Narutin a matar a Sasuke, o bueno eso es lo que creo que vi al final del 484 ¿acaso estas enfermo para hacer eso? Kyyyyyahhh!! Tal vez termine la pareja en NaruSaku. Aun asi esta pareja me agrada xd_

_Bueno ok, no tuvieron que haber leído eso O.o pero me quería desahogar o.o_

_Olvidando el asunto del manga xd espero y les haga gustado este capitulo. Agrdezco sus reviews a todas y les mando un gigantesco y tronado beso xD._

_Sakura Haruno flor de cerezo_

_Marijf22_

_Sakura-yuuki-luna_

_Lilu the Little witch_

_Setsuna17_

_Silvermist23_

_Akane Kinomoto: gracias tome mucho en cuenta tu review ^^_

_Atomicmonster_

_-_Minako_Uchiha_-_

_kyo nakamura_

_A todas y cada una de ustedes muchas gracias, sobretodo las que han seguido el fic desde el principio. Les agradezco la oportunidad que me han dado._

_Me despido y les mando muchos besos y abrazos._

_¿Review?_


	7. Bienvenidos a París

_Hola mis queridas tomodachis!!! Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, ¡pero de verdad que estoy pasando por un serio momento de 0% de inspiración! -.- _

_En fin, no las distraigo mas y las dejo leer este capitulo! ;3_

_**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

_Capitulo 7_

_**Bienvenidos a París**_

Todos los que pasaban por ahí voltearon a mirarla al escuchar su grito.

- Aguarden, ¿nos dirigimos a Paris? – grito la pelirosa totalmente sorprendida.

Dejaron que gritara lo que quisiera, ya que estaban seguros que no había nadie peligroso por ahí. Los tres chicos la miraron sonriendo, eso apenas era el comienzo como para que se sorprendiera de esa manera. Sasuke miro como Sakura se encontraba aun sorprendida, así que se acerco lentamente a ella para que no se diera cuenta.

- Si… Sa-ku-ra –ronroneo el pelinegro al oído de la chica.

Esta se encontraba demasiado perdida en sus alucinaciones que no se percato de la cercanía del chico hasta que este le hablo en la oreja. Inmediatamente dio un salto con un gran estremecimiento al darse cuenta y se puso más roja que un tomate. Bajo el rostro y miro al suelo disimulando su enorme sonrojo.

- Vamos ahora o perderemos el avión – dijo Sasuke tomando la mano de la chica, esta levanto el rostro inmediatamente confundida.

Sasuke le mostro una tentadora sonrisa haciendo que todas las chicas que lo vieron comenzaron a babear, y ella no fue la excepción si es que se podía sonrojar aun mas de lo que ya estaba, y si no fuera por las risillas de Naruto e Itachi, estaba segura de que hubiera empezado a babear también.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la puerta y entregaron los boletos. La joven que les atendió le dedico una sonrisa muy coqueta a Sasuke y al ver que este sujetaba de la mano a la pelirosa, la fulmino con la mirada.

En cuanto abordaron su avión, Itachi se las arreglo para sentarse en medio de su hermano y la pelirosa, con el simple fin de molestar a Sasuke. El pelinegro menor lo fulmino con la mirada y este solo sonrió aparentando inocencia. A Naruto le dio igual donde se sentara mientras pudiera dormir tranquilamente, pero al parecer no había tenido tanta suerte, o tal vez si, ya que estaba sentado en medio de dos chicas, una rubia y una de cabellos castaños, bastante bonitas – pensaba el – aun así no paraban de hablar y acosarlo por lo que no lo dejaban dormir. Itachi platicaba animadamente con Sakura y de vez en cuando volteaba para mirar la expresión celosa y molesta de Sasuke, por lo que más alargaba la plática. Cuando al parecer el Uchiha mayor se canso de hablar, la pelirosa se fue quedando poco a poco dormida. Itachi se quedo mudo cuando la pelirosa se durmió, por lo que comenzó a aburrirse. Observo a la chica que se encontraba reposando. Se percato de cómo esta sonreía feliz en sus sueños. Aunque la chica se viera adorable sonriendo, no quería aburrirse por lo que miro hacia atrás para ver al rubio. Se carcajeo mentalmente al ver la expresión que de este: tenía el rostro adormilado y aburrido mientras que dos chicas lo jaloneaban de un lado a otro.

_**Flash back**_

_- Sakura-chan te he visto muy alegre estos últimos días, ¿acaso ha pasado algo nuevo entre tu y el teme? – pregunto un chico rubio, haciendo que Sakura comenzara a divagar con su amado._

_- es verdad Naruto, no había tenido tiempo de contártelo ya que no te había visto, pero esto es algo totalmente – Sakura no tenia palabras para explicar lo que sentía por lo que prefirió guardarse detalles e ir directo al grano – es sobre algo que me propuso Sasuke-kun._

_El rubio la miro fijamente dándole a entender que continuara._

_- Sasuke-kun y yo nos escaparemos dentro de una semana para casarnos – susurro la pelirosa totalmente feliz._

_Naruto estaba sorprendido ¿realmente se iban a casar sabiendo todos los problemas que traería todo aquello?_

_-pero, Sakura-chan ¿están seguros de eso? – pregunto el rubio._

_La chica asintió enérgicamente con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Naruto parecía un poco inconforme por la decisión apresurada, eran muy jóvenes, pero aun así se sentía sumamente feliz por el compromiso de sus dos amigos, mientras se fueran muy lejos, nadie los podría molestar ni juzgar, aunque los iba a extrañar muchísimo. Esbozo una gran sonrisa y abrazo a su amiga la pelirosa._

_- Felicidades Sakura-chan – dijo abrazándola efusivamente. _

_Sakura correspondió al abrazo totalmente feliz de que su amigo aceptara su matrimonio con Sasuke, ya que conociendo al rubio, probablemente la hubiera sermoneado y no lo aceptaría en un buen rato. Pero al parecer no eran los únicos ya enterados de la boda, había alguien más que había escuchado su plática._

_**Fin flash back**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, de nuevo había soñado cosas extrañas, y lo peor era que cada vez estaba más confundida. Tal vez ya era hora de ir con un psicólogo.

- No puedo creer que me este acostumbrando a esto… - susurro la pelirosa entre dientes.

- Eh, ¿dijiste algo? – pregunto una voz a su lado.

- No, no, nada – respondió moviendo las manos para restarle importancia, pero después se sorprendió al darse cuenta de su nuevo vecino de asiento - ¿Sasuke-kun?

El chico asintió y miro a Itachi.

- Mi hermano no puede mantenerse callado por un minuto, y cuando tu te dormiste se intercambio de asiento con Naruto – explico Sasuke.

La pelirosa miro como Naruto babeaba y hablaba entre sueños al lado de Sasuke, e Itachi conversaba, o más bien ligaba, con dos chicas, un par de asientos más atrás. Rio ligeramente al ver la escena. Itachi podría ser mayor que Sasuke, pero no mostraba ser más serio que su hermano menor.

Suspiro algo fatigada, el vuelo parecía ser mas largo de lo que había pensado. Miro el reloj que se encontraba en la puerta a esa sala del avión. Ni siquiera llevaban dos horas viajando y ya sentía como si ya llevara todo el día ahí sentada. Sasuke no se encontraba en una situación diferente, aunque leía un libro, estaba totalmente aburrido y deseoso de iniciar una conversación con la pelirosa, pero no se le ocurría ningún tema en especial.

- París te encantara – soltó de repente el chico atrayendo la atención de la pelirosa.

- ¿de verdad? He oído sobre lo bonito que es París, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ir, como ahora, aunque no sea precisamente de paseo – dijo la chica algo triste al recordar su situación.

No podía creer que estuviese así de tranquila, aun sabiendo que sus padres habían muerto asesinados, y por supuesto, para rematar el asunto, el psicópata asesino les perseguía. Pero había algo nuevo que le hacia sentir la cercanía y compañía de Sasuke, aunque para ella fuera un completo desconocido. Se sentía segura y feliz al lado de el.

Reacciono al sentir la suave y fría mano del chico tomando la suya. Se sonrojo al notar como el la observaba con una calidez y un amor infinito directamente a los ojos. Sasuke se acerco más a la chica quien no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente nerviosa ante la cercanía del pelinegro.

- Sakura, yo nunca permitiría que te pasara algo… – susurro el chico cerca del rostro de la pelirosa. Aparto un mechón rebelde que cubría un poco el rostro de la joven y cogió su mentón –…Te quiero Sakura, tal vez tu no me recuerdes, pero yo a ti si – dijo Sasuke besando la frente de la ojijade.

Sakura no pudo evitar abrir desmesuradamente los ojos ante tal confesión, ¿a que se estaba refiriendo Sasuke? Sintió los brazos del azabache rodeándola, era un abrazo totalmente reconfortador. No se percato de en que momento había comenzado a llorar, de hecho no tenia ni idea de porque lloraba, no sabia si era por sus padres, o por las acciones del chico.

- Sasuke-kun – susurro la chica aferrándose más a Sasuke.

Se sentía totalmente protegida en los brazos de aquel chico, el le hacia sentir la calidez que muy pocas veces sentía con la compañía de alguien. No quería separarse de el, y mucho menos después de la confesión que le acababa de hacer, le acababa de decir que la quería, pero no entendía a que se refería con que el si la recordaba, pero ella no ¿acaso ya se habían visto antes en algún lugar? Tal vez era eso, solo que ella no podía recordar haberlo visto en otro lugar que no fuera en sus sueños.

Sasuke se separo de la chica al ver como esta ya no lloraba. La miro con ternura viendo como su sonrojo aparecía, la hacia ver tan inocente y encantadora. Todas sus reacciones provocaban que su amor creciera aun más, si es que podía amarla más. Sasuke sonrió y la chica sintió que se le iba el aire, ¿acaso existía de verdad un hombre tan perfecto? Al parecer si, y lo tenia enfrente. Su corazón estaba mas acelerado que de costumbre, latía desbocadamente, rogo porque el pelinegro no pudiera escucharlo, pero eso era imposible, los oídos del chico eran lo suficientemente agudos. Sasuke se sintió feliz de ser la persona que provocaba las esas reacciones en la chica, sus sonrojos, su descontrolado corazón, pero sobretodo, le encantaba cuando la chica le miraba y sonreía. Le encantaba sentir como la temperatura corporal de la joven aumentaba cuando el estaba cerca, era una sensación inexplicable, y estaba seguro que seria capaz de asesinar si alguien mas se atrevía de disfrutar de todo aquello que solo el podía provocar, porque la chica era suya, como el era de ella.

- No me cansare de repetírtelo, te quiero Sakura – dijo el pelinegro estrechando mas a la chica contra su cuerpo. Sakura sintió como estaba a punto de desmayarse, por kamy-sama que se sentía totalmente perdida ante tales acciones y palabras del chico, nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida.

Sus mejillas ardían y su cuerpo se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, estaba segura de que el podía sentir el calor en aumento de su cuerpo, y no se equivocaba, Sasuke se estaba volviendo loco, sabia que si no lograba contenerse perdería el control en cualquier momento y no solo la besaría desesperadamente, si no que también podría llegar a morderla, cosa que no deseaba para nada. Tenia que controlar sus impulsos y deseos, no quería lastimarla.

Se separo a regañadientes del cuerpo de la joven y le limpio el rastro de las lágrimas que había derramado hacia unos momentos. Observo como las mejillas de la muchacha comenzaban a volverse color carmín de nuevo debido a su contacto.

Acaricio con una de sus manos la mejilla de la chica, quien cerró instantáneamente los ojos ante tan deliciosa caricia. Sasuke se separo de la chica, se acomodo en su asiento, tratando de memorizar las reacciones de la chica, ya que el sabia muy bien, que no duraría mucho tiempo así.

Sakura estaba perdida en si, no podía creer las cosas que el joven hacia y decía. Se recargo en el respaldo de su asiento y se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo al chico observando con detenimiento cada facción de su hermoso rostro. Era la perfección en carne y hueso, ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre tan perfecto la quisiera tanto como el le decía? Debía ser otro de sus tontos sueños, aunque se engañaba así misma, porque sabia era la realidad.

Todo el camino se mantuvo en un incomodo silencio, Sakura no se atrevía a hablar y Sasuke se mantenía concentrado en cada una de los gestos de la chica. La pelirosa miro por la ventanilla, completamente maravillada ante la vista nocturna de las ciudades por donde pasaban desde el avión.

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo había pasado lo suficientemente rápido como para no percatarse de ello. La chica se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado cuando pudo vislumbrar la torre Eiffel. De verdad era hermosa la vista de la ciudad de Paris desde el avión. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción, pero pronto se opacaron ante la sensación de culpabilidad y el recuerdo de sus padres ahora ya muertos, ¿tan mala era como para estar así de contenta cuando sus padres acababan de morir? No podía sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, se sentía una persona de lo peor.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de el semblante de la chica, por lo que nuevamente la tomo por la mano, haciendo que esta volteara a verlo con sus ojos jades sin brillo. Algo se oprimió en su pecho al verla, no soportaba que ella estuviera así de triste. Por un momento no supo que hacer por lo que simplemente se mantuvo en silencio. Decidió que en ese momento lo mejor era quedarse en silencio, por lo que mantuvo su mano en la de ella.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo, la azafata pidió a los pasajeros que se acomodaran sus cinturones de seguridad porque estaban a punto de aterrizar. El pelinegro tuvo que retirar su mano para ajustarse su cinturón, se dio cuenta de que Sakura aun no abrochaba el suyo, por lo que estiro sus manos para ayudarle. Sakura reacciono ante el frio contacto de la piel del ojinegro, era una corriente eléctrica que había recorrido su cuerpo, provocado que se estremeciera. Sasuke termino de abrochar el cinturón de seguridad de la pelirosa para volver a acomodarse en su asiento y tomar de nuevo la mano de la pelirosa.

Esta no entendía que estaba pasando realmente, el porque permitía que una persona que acababa de conocer, prácticamente un desconocido, tuviera tantas atenciones con ella. Siempre era reservada cuando se trataba de un chico, demasiado tímida con ellos como le decía su amiga Ino, pero había algo en Sasuke que le llamaba la atención, pero sobre todo que la atraía, no solo era su aspecto físico, si no de algo mas, aunque no sabia exactamente que. Tal vez era el hecho de que en todos sus sueños aparecía el. Pero aun así, esa explicación no la dejaba totalmente satisfecha. La pelirosa se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que no había momento en el que no pensara en Sasuke, y realmente no podía evitarlo, su mente solo se concentraba en el pelinegro.

En cuanto el avión aterrizo, todos abandonaron sus asientos y salieron del avión. Caminaron en silencio por el hangar hasta que escucharon los estrepitosos gritos del chico rubio. Voltearon al ver como Naruto corría rápidamente hacia ellos.

- Hey, son muy malos amigos, nadie se tomo la molestia de despertarme, ¿acaso se querían deshacer de mi? – dijo el rubio con una cara de borreguito a medio morir.

- realmente esa no es una mala idea, usoratonkachi – respondió Sasuke con un tono de burla.

Itachi y Sakura se rieron por lo bajo.

- maldito teme mal amigo – bufo Naruto.

- realmente no se como pudiste dormir mas de 5 horas Naruto, eres un completo holgazán – interrumpió la ojijade viendo como Naruto reía un poco avergonzado y se rascaba la nuca.

- es que no he dormido bien últimamente, Sakura-chan, ¡pero ahora ya estoy bien repuesto dattebayo! – grito el ojiazul a todo pulmón, haciendo que sus amigos se avergonzaran un poco.

- de acuerdo Naruto, se nota que ya te has repuesto, pero no es necesario que grites, así que mejor vámonos antes de que me avergüence mas de tus gritos, ¿entendido? – dijo Itachi caminando hacia la entrada del aeropuerto.

En cuanto entraron, Sasuke y Sakura se sentaron en la sala de espera, mientras que Naruto iba a recoger la maleta de la joven, e Itachi iba a buscar a un amigo.

Sakura no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa al estar prácticamente a solas con Sasuke, se encontraba sonrojada e inmóvil en su asiento. Miro a hurtadillas al pelinegro, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo al darse cuenta de que este la miraba profundamente. No pudo evitar ponerse colorada, aun más de lo que ya estaba, por lo que Sasuke sonrió complacido ante tal reacción.

La pelirosa había bajado la mirada y no la despegaba del suelo, y cuando Naruto regreso, se sintió mas tranquila.

Itachi llego después con un chico de cabellos grises y una tipo mascara que le cubría la mitad del rostro. Se veía un tanto extraño, pero aun así, a primera vista le agrado.

- hola, mucho gusto, Sakura, mi nombre es Kakashi – saludo cordialmente a la pelirosa.

- Mucho gusto Kakashi – respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

- que bueno verlos de nuevo chicos, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Sasuke, Naruto - dijo el peliplateado sonriendo debajo de su mascara.

Sasuke correspondió sonriendo de lado, en cambio Naruto, muy poco discreto saludo efusivamente al hombre.

- Kakashi-sensei, ¡no sabe cuanto tiempo sin verlo! – grito estrepitosamente el rubio abrazando con una fuerza descomunal a Kakashi.

Los demás presentes se avergonzaron por el saludo del chico, así que por un momento pensaron en huir de ahí y fingir no conocerlos, pero sintieron pena por el peliplateado de dejarlo con el dobe de Naruto, como le apodaba Sasuke.

Kakashi un poco molesto por el asfixiador abrazo del rubio, le propino un buen golpe en la cabeza a Naruto haciendo que este comenzara a sobarse el lugar del golpe.

- Ahh, Kakashi-sensei, ¿Por qué hizo eso? Yo solo saludaba – chillo el rubio.

Los demás decidieron ignorar al ojiazul.

- tengo un coche afuera esperando por nosotros, si ya están listos, podemos irnos – dijo Kakashi amistosamente.

Los cuatro chicos asintieron y siguieron al peliplateado hacia la salida. En cuanto llegaron la pelirosa se sorprendió al ver un carro tan bonito, se veía que era un coche bastante costoso, no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierta ante tal vehículo.

Kakashi sonrió un poco avergonzado al darse cuenta de que la chica no era la única sorprendida por tal auto, si no que había mas personas alrededor del coche tomando fotos.

- supongo que debí haber traído otro mas discreto para no llamar la atención – dijo Kakashi rascándose la nuca.

- tu siempre tan llamativo sensei, pero sabes ¡este carro es perfecto para mi!– interrumpió el rubio con un nuevo grito. Sasuke le propino otro golpe en la cabeza para después recibir la fulminante mirada del rubio.

- ¿quieres callarte dobe? –

- no cabe duda que cada día te haces mas amargado teme– dijo Naruto sobándose la cabeza.

Kakashi solo dio un largo suspiro, no pensó que traer ese auto llamaría tanto la atención, había sido muy tonto, al parecer haber estado cerca de Naruto le había afectado mas de lo que había pensado.

- Sakura, dame tu maleta, la meteré en la cajuela – dijo Kakashi extendiendo la mano hacia Sakura.

La pelirosa asintió un tanto apenada y le entrego la maleta al hombre. El peliplateado se dirigió a la parte trasera del auto y abrió la cajuela, para luego meter la maleta.

- muy bien, creo que es hora de irnos, hay demasiada gente por aquí – dijo Kakashi algo incomodo por la gente que se encontraba rodeándolos a ellos y el coche.

La joven y los demás subieron al auto, Kakashi entro en la puerta del piloto e Itachi subió por la parte del copiloto, quedando en la parte trasera el rubio, Sasuke y Sakura. Esta prefirió sentarse en una de las ventanillas para poder admirar el lugar, al parecer la torre Eiffel se podía admirar desde cualquier punto de la ciudad. Aunque aun se mantenía algo triste por sus padres y lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sabía que también extrañaría a Ino y Hinata y a todos sus amigos de la escuela. Pero no había vuelta atrás, aunque sonara egoísta, tenia miedo de morir a manos de un asesino, de hecho siempre le había tenido miedo a la muerte. Siempre había deseado no poder morir nunca, quería disfrutar de su vida para siempre, _eternamente._

Aunque en esos momentos se preguntaba, ¿Por qué había confiado tanto en una noticia así, tan de pronto sin ni siquiera tener idea si era verdad o no? Aunque tal vez era que confiaba ciegamente en su amigo el rubio, pero sentía que algo andaba mal, que no le habían dicho toda la verdad. Tenia demasiadas dudas en la cabeza, y estaba decidida en preguntarle toda la verdad a Naruto en cuanto llegaran, no importaba como lo haría, pero su amigo tenia que contarle toda la verdad, ya que su intuición era muy grande, le decía que algo no andaba bien y confiaba plenamente en ella.

Kakashi entro al estacionamiento de un edificio aparcando el auto en uno de los últimos pisos. Al parecer era un tipo de hotel. El peliplateado bajo del auto seguido de todos los demás. Saco la maleta de la cajuela y la cargo, Sakura se encontraba apenada y avergonzada por causar tantos problemas.

-no te preocupes Sakura, no eres una carga, al contrario, queremos protegerte a toda costa – dijo de la nada Kakashi como si hubiera leído la mente de la chica.

La ojijade no pudo evitar sonrojarse apenada, por lo que bajo el rostro levemente.

- no es necesario que hagan todo esto – dijo en casi un susurro.

- basta Sakura, hacemos esto porque te apreciamos mucho, no tienes que ponerte así – dijo Itachi en tono amistoso sonriéndole a la chica – si no pregúntale a mi hermano cuanto te aprecia – Itachi miro a su hermano menor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a lo que este correspondió con una furibunda mirada.

Sakura levanto el rostro mas rojo que nunca observando como Sasuke fulminaba con la mirada Itachi, aunque aun así también parecía un poco apenado. No pudo evitar sentirse alagada y sobre todo agradecida con esos tres chicos que apenas acababa de conocer.

- ¡entonces vamos dattebayo, es hora de ir a conocer a los demás Sakura-chan! – grito Naruto, jalando de la mano a la chica.

Todos los demás negaron con la cabeza, de verdad el rubio nunca cambiaria por seria que fuera la cosa.

- nadie quiere escuchar tus gritos dobe, así que mejor cállate – dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Qué dijiste teme amargado? – respondió el rubio dándose media vuelta.

Los dos chicos se fulminaron con la mirada ante la mirada divertida de los demás. Kakashi e Itachi ya sabían como terminaría todo, se dirían uno que otro insulto y después se echarían a reír, pero esta vez Sasuke se veía dispuesto a ganar, y eso fue lo que hizo.

En un rápido movimiento tomo la mano de Sakura que sostenía el rubio y se llevo a la pelirosa dejando a Naruto enojado.

- ¡Hey tu teme, devuélveme a Sakura-chan! – grito el rubio.

Al ver como Sasuke lo ignoraba y caminaba de la mano con Sakura, dio un largo suspiro para después echarse a reír como desquiciado.

- ¡el teme se puso celoso! – chillo el rubio apuntando a Sasuke y sosteniéndose la barriga por tanta risa.

Sakura se puso mas colorada que un tomate ante tales palabras y al ver como Sasuke no soltaba su mano. El pelinegro se dio media vuelta con un brillo sádico en los ojos, al parecer ya era la hora y el momento de golpear al dobe.

Dirigió su oscura mirada hacia el rubio, este paro de reír inmediatamente y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, al parecer ya era la hora de correr después de molestar al teme.

Sasuke soltó la mano de la pelirosa y le sonrió.

- nos vemos adentro Sakura – dijo Sasuke cerrándole un ojo a la chica.

La pelirosa no pudo hacer más que asentir tontamente con la cabeza para después ver como Sasuke se giraba en dirección al rubio. Kakashi e Itachi sabían que esta vez terminaría mal, se dieron cuenta en el momento en el que Sasuke había pasado a su lado con un aura oscura. El Uchiha menor era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar los celos, pero nunca jamás le debían llamar celoso, esa palabra era un tabú para Sasuke. Era hora de esconderse mientras pasaba el alboroto. Caminaron rápidamente hacia la pelirosa e Itachi la cogió por lo hombros sacándola de ahí. Se alejaron rápidamente del lugar.

- Sakura, tu no puedes ver esto – dijo Itachi cubriéndole los ojos a la chica.

- Sakura-chan ¡sálvame! – escucho la pelirosa a lo lejos.

* * *

_Hello!!!_

_Aquí llego actualizando después de tanta demora, ¡de verdad lo siento! Simplemente la inspiración me abandono por un buen rato u.u_

_En fin este capitulo esta dedicado para todas ustedes que me han seguido en este mi primer proyecto ¡muchísimas gracias!_

_No se, últimamente he atravesado por un momento emo, pero ya se me paso ya gracias a eso me llego la inspiración XD, aunque la verdad no estoy muy satisfecha con este capitulo pero bueno, todo queda a su criterio, pero aun así espero que les haya agradado. Es un poco cortito, pero hecho con un gran esfuerzo xD_

_En fin, les mando muchos besos y abrazos esperando que se encuentra bien ;D_

_Nos leemos en el próximo cap! _

_**¿Creen que me merezco un Review? ;3**_


End file.
